Magical world!
by xilema95
Summary: Una chica normal mas una lámpara mágica ¡es igual a un deseo donde ella le dará vida a personajes de distintas series para que convivan juntos en un reallity show! Death Note-Jigoku Shoujo-Naruto-Neon Genesis Evangelion. Shonnen ai.
1. The wish

**Magical world**

The wish

*****. *****

Rihanna Erszebeth era una chica universitaria de 19 años; completa otaku, de mente astuta y rápida. Nunca se perdía un episodio de Death note, jigoku shoujo, naruto y evangelion; en cada serie tenía un bishonnen y soñaba despierta con ellos. Era alta y su cabello era castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran negros y su mirada era pícara.

Un día de vaca-ciones quien sabe como, al hacer un castillo de arena en la playa de Miami se encontró una lámpara mágica (si, en mi fic aun existen u_u). Se hizo una humareda de polvo, y el poderoso genio salió somnoliento con un gorrito de pijama de ositos de peluche

-Tienes tres deseos- la voz del genio retumbó con tanta fuerza que todos los pobres visitantes de la playa corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo

-¿Sólo tres? ¿Por qué no cuatro?

-¿Por qué no dos? ¡No se, el tres suena bien! ¡¿Los quieres o no?!- el ser mágico empezaba a perder la paciencia, tenía resaca por haber dormido sólo 20000 años xd

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes. Vamos a ver... ¿qué puedo pedir?

Pasaron 15 minutos--_ _ el genio ya se había vuelto a dormir _--_

-¡¡¡Ya sé!!!- la chillona voz de Erszebeth despertó brutalmente al desdichado genio y espantó a los pobres pájaros que estaban ahí – siempre he querido ver a mis personajes de anime juntos, así que... ¡deseo que los personajes de mis series favoritas estén aquí en éste momento!, luego te daré el segundo deseo

-Sabes, puedes pedir ser rica y con mucho dinero....

-Quiero a mis personajes favoritos aquí – recalcó la chica de cabello castaño

-O poderosa....

-¡¡Con un demonio, ése es mi deseo!!

-Bueno ya, eran sugerencias- el genio hizo una nube de poder mientras buscaba a los susodichos – qué desperdicio de poder....- pensó haciendo un puchero de fastidio.

Para colmo los iba a transportar a todos en un mal momento

********************

Serie: Death Note

En el cuartel de investigaciones de L....

-Light, llevo dos días sin comer manzanas; espero que estés preparado para soportar de nuevo mi síndrome de abstinencia...

Ryuck estaba detrás de él implorando sus manzanas como un niño pequeño en plena rabieta, L estaba a pocos metros de él haciendo investigaciones en su computadora, y Misa estaba al lado de Light pegándose a su brazo como una sanguijuela hambrienta. El pobre no sabía como quitarse a esa rubia de encima, le estaba poniendo morado el brazo.

Light había decidido no matar a Ryuzaki, ya que se habían hecho amigos, y L había decidido abandonar el caso Kira, porque no quería enviarlo a la cárcel de por vida (además de que no encontró prueba alguna de que Light era el asesino de masas). Ahora trabajaban juntos al lado de los demás detectives de Soichiro. Podía decirse que eran los mejores amigos del cuartel.

-Oh Light, siento una especie de energía; y no proviene de ningún shinigami que yo conozca- Ryuck voló inquieto

-¿Qué.....- ¡Plup! Yagami no pudo terminar la frase. Misa, L, Ryuck y él desaparecieron en un segundo

*********************

Serie: Naruto

En Konoha......

Gaara había sido enviado a la aldea de la hoja para pedirle algo importante al equipo 7, conformados por Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, y ya se encontraban en el punto más crucial de la conversación, cuando....

¡Plup! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara también desaparecieron en un chasquido de dedos

*********************

Serie: Neon Genesis Evangelion

Tokio III

En casa de Katsuragi....

-¡Misato es una mala tutora! ¡Mira que mandarnos de nuevo a nuestro apartamento sin siquiera darnos un premio por vencer al último ángel!- Asuka estaba gritando con su acostumbrado acento "alemán", Rei y Kaworu estaban sentados en los pequeños almohadones del apartamento, moviendo la cabeza con cansancio.

Kaworu había decidido desobedecer a Seele, y ahora era amigo de Shinji y los demás.

-Asuka, Misato no tiene dinero y tú lo sabes....- Shinji trataba de domar a la bestia endemoniada

-¡¿No puede apoyarme por una vez en tu vida, baka?!- la pelirroja estaba descontrolada -¡Como siempre, eres tan estú....- ¡plup! Asuka no pudo terminar sus insultos, y los demás apenas alcanzaron a reaccionar por su repentina desaparición

**********************

Serie: Jigoku Shoujo (Hell girl)

Finalmente en la cabaña de la chica infernal....

Wanyuudou no estaba, puesto que acababa de ser entregado a una niña mimada con un odio estúpido, los otros dos estaban espiando a la susodicha y Ai sólo esperaban que el hilo se soltara, cuando....

¡plup! Lo mismo que a todos los demás.....

**********************

Ahora sí, de nuevo en la playita de Miami....

Todos los susodichos aparecieron frente a Rihanna con cara de no saber ni qué onda.

Naruto estaba gritando cosas como "¡¿Kuso, cómo diablos estamos aquí?!"; Sakura agarrada al brazo de Sasuke como mosca, al igual que Misa de Light y Ryuck revoloteaba curioso.

Gaara, L, Rei, Shinji, Kaworu y Ai observaban todo atentamente, tratando de comprender la situación, y Asuka acompañaba a Naruto en sus gritos con cosas como "¿¡Qué demonios es esto bakas!?"

La chica los miró maravillada-¡¡Al fin!! ¡¡Gracias geniecito!!- se calma y tose un poco- Bueno chicos, mi nombre es Rihanna Erszebeth y yo los he traído aquí, la verdad es un gusto poder conocerlos en persona

Les fue explicando a sus "invitados" cómo los había transportado; los demás a duras penas y se lo podían creer (sobre todo Naruto y Asuka) y fue saludando a cada uno con gran alegría, especialmente a Gaara y Kaworu.

Pero al llegar a Light - Hola Yagami....- casi arrastraba las palabras con él y el saludo de manos no fue ni de dos segundos

-Jejeje, no pareces agradarle mucho a la chica- rió Ryuck atrás del castaño, éste puso una cara de pocos amigos diciendo para sus adentros "¿entonces para qué rayos me trajo si no me puede ni saludar decentemente?"

Ya al llegar al último invitado...-¡¡¡L kun!!!- la muchacha no dio tiempo al detective ni de reaccionar y le dio un graaaan y apasionado beso. Light abrió los ojos de par en par quedando en shock al ver a "esa" besar al moreno. Los demás quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Ai y Gaara, que miraban como siempre con frialdad.

-De veras, esa chica sí que es directa y ruda- Naruto reía como un poseso al ver cómo el chico de ojeras no podía quitarse de encima a aquella castaña que casi se lo estaba comiendo vivo

-¡Oohh, que romántico! ¿No crees Sasuke-kun?- Sakura tenía corazones en los ojos al ver la escena, Sasuke carraspeaba

-Pero qué malos gustos tiene, no entiendo cómo le puede gustar ése raro ojeroso ¿no crees querido Light?- Misa farfullaba como idiota, no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Light?- vio cómo su "novio" seguía viendo con furia contenida el súper beso que Erszebeth le estaba dando al pelinegro -¡¿no me oyes Light?! – comenzó a zarandearlo

-¿Qué? Ah si, tiene unos gustos....- Recalcó la palabra "gustos". No sabía porqué tenía unas ganas enormes de anotar el nombre de ésa chiquilla en su Death note, pero no podía hacerlo, o las sospechas de que él era Kira sería de un 99.9 % para su "enemigo" y podría volver al caso ya cerrado.

Rihanna soltó finalmente a Ryuzaki, y éste obviamente, estaba totalmente sonrojado

–Ay lo siento, pero siempre he estado súper enamorada de ti, ¡me encanta tu forma de ser, y soy tu admiradora #1!- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Oh, bueno, gracias...- el detective no sabía ni donde meter la cabeza ante la mirada divertida de todos, se sentía totalmente avergonzado (¿y quien no?)

-Señorita, ¿podría decirnos de qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó amablemente Shinji

-Oh, si- la morena se agarró al brazo de L- he decidido hacer una especie de concurso para ver cómo se desarrollan en la ciudad moderna de Miami ¡como si fuera un reality show! El que mejor se "urbanice" recibirá un premio especial; los conozco a todos así que sé qué cosas les gustan.

-¿Y cuál es el propósito de esto?- preguntó Rei

-Darme diversión, por supuesto- sonrió pícaramente Erszebeth – pero para asegurarme de que ninguno de ustedes trate de matarme o algo así por esto... genio, aquí va el segundo. Deseo que todos mis invitados vivan en un elegante hotel, pero que ninguno de ellos tenga sus poderes o sus "objetos" de matanza – y no dudó en mirar a Light – pero el shinigami sí se puede quedar, genio

-¿Cuál shiniga...?

¡Plup! TODOS fueron despojados de sus macabras herramientas y poderes. Aparecieron en un elegante hotel 5 estrellas, estaban en un elegante y refinado cuarto, había 7 camas, y al lado había otra habitación con otras 6 camas. Había alfombras y todo tipo de muebles y adornos (cómo van a pagar, quien sabe).

-¡Kuso! ¿Dónde están mis kunais? – Sasuke buscaba en su porta-armas algún objeto filoso que le permitiera comprobar que nada de lo que había pasado era real.

-Light, esa chiquilla en verdad es especial; hizo desaparecer mi Death note- El castaño temblaba escéptico ante la información de Ryuck ¿cómo esa chiquilla le había arrebatado su más letal arma? ¡Lo había convertido de nuevo en un simple humano! ¡Y encima sabía todo sobre él! Eso descontando el hecho de que los había transportado de nuevo a su gusto.

Ai movió su brazo en círculos para ver si podía hacer una bolita de poder, pero ni una chispita salió de su mano. Gaara trató de hacer que su arena saliera, pero no se movió ni el tapón de su calabaza.

Rihanna les había quitado todos sus poderes.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que esté pasando, éste lugar tiene estilo, de veras – naruto veía con curiosidad todo lo que había en la habitación

-¡Naruto, idiota! ¿¡No ves que nada de esto tiene sentido!?- Sakura estaba totalmente histérica, mirando nerviosa a todos los desconocidos

Todos quedaron en silencio viéndose unos a otros con absoluta hostilidad

Silencio sepulcral.

**¡Chaaa! El primer cap de éste extraño y humorístico fic, que tiene toques mágicos. ¡No me abucheen! (o al menos no lo hagan tan feo xd) y espero que les haya gustado (y si no lloro xd), je, lo bueno viene ahora.....**


	2. conociéndose

**II "conociéndose"**

-Y bueno, ¿Quiénes se supone que son ustedes?- pregunta Sasuke un tanto altanero

-Nosotros podríamos hacer la misma pregunta ¿sabes?- contesta Light molesto por tanta soberbia de parte de ése chiquillo, que encima ni conocía

-Las personas generalmente responden una pregunta antes de hacer otra ¿lo sabías?- muestra una sonrisa arrogante

-No sabes con quién estás tratando chiquillo....- El castaño comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-¿Me lo dices tú, universitario de tercera?

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste chiquillo!?

-¿También eres sordo? Piérdete, no tengo nada que discutir contigo

Light estaba apretando los puños a más no poder. Las ganas de ir a moler a golpes a ése niñato eran enormes, pero hacía todo lo posible por controlarse, después de todo "no podía aprovecharse de los menores".

-Ja, la primera batalla de egos- Asuka rió con malicia

-Esto no acabará bien….- susurra Shinji, aún tratando de comprender todo

-Ya lo creo mi querido Shinji- comenta Kaworu, que lo había escuchado ya que estaba al lado de él

-A un paso están de golpearse- el piloto castaño se permite reír un poco con la compañía de su mejor amigo

-¡Bueno, paren ya!- interviene Sakura apaciguando la futura pelea. Sasuke y Light se observan, uno con arrogancia y otro con un odio extremo. – Ahora lo que menos necesitamos es una discusión. Debemos... tratar de entender qué sucedió y buscar una explicación lógica... – es interrumpida por su compañero rubio

-¡Bueno, realmente no me importa como llegamos aquí, sólo les diré que soy Naruto Uzumaki y que soy el mejor ninja de la aldea de Konoha!

-Naruto, no creo que sea el momento- Dijo Gaara, observando atentamente al chico de las ojeras que había sido besado y al castaño que estaba discutiendo hace un momento

-¿Eh? Bueno, lo que digas, sólo quiero dejarles bien claro quien es el mejor ninja de todo el mundo

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora?- pregunta Shinji un tanto asustado- No sabemos cómo llegamos aquí y cómo volveremos a casa

-Además perdimos todo poder y habilidad especial- gruñó Sasuke al comprobar que sus posiciones de manos del "jutsu bolas de fuego" no daban ningún efecto

-Sólo nos queda esperar aquí y tratar de jugar con las reglas de la señorita Rihanna, ya que no estamos en posición de negociar nada- Murmura Ayanami

-¿¡Insinúas que no debemos hacer nada chica maravilla?!- Grita Asuka enojada (cuando no ha de estarlo)- ¡Claro! ¿Te crees que puedes resolverlo eh? ¡Pues a mi no me vas a presumir nada!

-No estoy presumiendo nada….- sigue Rei, serena y apática como siempre, cosa que enfureció más a Asuka

-La niña tiene razón, lo mejor es esperar y tratar de analizar la situación, dado que no tenemos la más mínima posibilidad de poder hacer algún trato razonable con ésa chica. Las probabilidades de que en verdad hayamos sido transportados con alguna especie de "poder sobrenatural" es de un 27%, y hasta ahora no he podido encontrar una explicación lógica para todo esto.

Automáticamente todos voltearon a ver a L, al ver que le estaba dando la razón la chica de cabello azulado

-¿Y por qué no convences a tu novia de que nos deje ir? Tal vez lo haga si le des un mejor beso que el que ella te dio- Naruto no pudo evitar reír por su propio comentario

-Ella no es...

-Él tiene razón- Comenta Ai, hablando por primera vez, y estremeciendo a algunos por la frialdad de su voz

-En ése caso creo que deberíamos comenzar a escoger nuestras respectivas camas- interrumpió Kaworu- tal y como dicen no hay otra opción por el momento. Además no creo que ésa chica tenga malas intenciones- Dicho esto comenzó a recorrer la gran habitación para poder observar todos los detalles que tenía.

Y en efecto, la habitación muy grande y lujosa. Estaba dividida en dos partes: una con las camas para las chicas, y otra para los chicos, separadas por una cortina de una tela muy delgada y fina. Había lámparas que colgaban del techo; eran de tela, bordados elegantemente. Había un ventanal enorme en el extremo de la habitación con vista a la ciudad, y al borde de la misma, dos grandes cortinas de color guinda; las paredes tenían una cenefa que estaba a mediana altura, con un tema de grecas oscuras. Las camas eran individuales, pero lo suficientemente amplias para revolcarse a gusto sin correr el riesgo de caerse. En una esquina de la habitación se encontraba un teléfono para ordenar servicio al cuarto, y del otro lado había un mueble que sostenía una gran televisión de plasma, con DVD integrado; al lado de la TV había un equipo de sonido, y al frente del mueble, un amplio sofá.

Otra cortina separaba a la pequeña cocina, que estaba cubierta con mármol negro y blanco, dándole un aspecto muy elegante. Había un gran refrigerador que contenía todo tipo de golosinas y comidas rápidas. Había más detalles que ver, pero Kaworu decidió descansar por el momento tumbándose en su cama.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que había cámaras de filmación, puesto que habían olvidado que Rihanna les había dicho que sería un Reallity show; todo lo que hicieran sería filmado sin que lo supieran.

Luego de que todos escogieron sus camas, y pese a las protestas de Misa de querer dormir al lado de su «novio», cada quién buscó algo que hacer. Unos encendieron la televisión, otros fueron a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, y otros simplemente se retiraron a dormir.

L estaba en la cocina, buscando algún pastel, en ése momento entra Light

-Oye Ryuzaki, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en una situación así?

-No veo motivo para alterarme aún, ya que no hay peligro. Sólo me intriga el modo en que obtuvo ése poder la chica

-¿Y en serio no hayas explicación?

-No. Así como no hallé explicación para el caso Kira

-... Dijimos que olvidaríamos ése caso. Además, Kira ya no mata criminales. Tal vez desapareció.

-Es cierto, tal vez... Siento haber sacado el tema.

L continúa buscando en el refrigerador, y saca triunfante un pequeño pastel de chocolate cubierto de fresas que se hallaba escondido en lo más recóndito del electrodoméstico; Light lo observa divertido, pero recuerda cuando el detective fue besado por Rihanna. Automáticamente cambia su humor y su mirada hacia el inglés, quine se percata de eso.

-¿Sucede algo Light-kun?

-N-no, ignórame... – se produce un momento de silencio – Ryuzaki... ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me refiero alo que pasó en la playa con ésa chica. ¿Por qué... dejaste que te besara?- sintió un nudo en la garganta al decir ésas últimas palabras

-Oh, eso. No es que no quisiera hacer nada, es que hubiera sido muy grosero haberla apartado tan bruscamente. Además, -sonríe levemente- ¿Creerás que ése fue mi primer beso?

-....- Light procura ocultar su enorme ira al escuchar eso último con una sonrisa fingida - ....ah, pues me alegro por ti. – Se voltea en dirección a la sala principal – Voy a mi cama, me siento muy cansado por toda ésta conmoción

-Muy bien, descansa. Ah, y Light-kun...

-¿Sí?- el castaño se gira nuevamente a verlo

-No creo que debas buscar pelea con ése chico de cabello oscuro, el de la banda en la cabeza. Puedo ver que es más fuerte que tú, a pesar de ser más joven.

-¡¡...!!

Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Con la molestia que sentía hace unos momentos, Light toma por los hombros al pelinegro y lo aprisiona en la pared, sin mucha fuerza, claro.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves...!? ¿¡Que ése chiquillo es más fuerte que yo!? ¿¡¡Te estás escuchando!!?

-Sólo me preocupo por ti, Light-kun. No quiero que termines golpeado, no veo por qué tu molestia.

-¿¡Y lo preguntas!? ¡¡Estás diciendo que no puedo con un niñato!!

-Light-kun, cálmate. No era ésa mi intención, si te molestó mi comentario, lo siento.

Ante la disculpa de L, el castaño se calma un poco. La ira no le había hecho notar lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos y rostros; cuando finalmente ambos lo notan Light lo suelta un poco, y el detective se libera tratando de que el universitario no viera su cara. Ambos habían sentido calor en sus mejillas ante ésa cercanía y tenían los estómagos revueltos; pero claro, ninguno de los dos lo comentó.

Light se retira en silencio, diciendo al salir solamente "lo siento". El pelinegro se sienta en una pequeña mesa que allí había, coge un tenedor y come distraídamente el pastel, que lo ayudó a calmar la sensación de hace unos momentos.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Qué me sucedió? Acaso yo… ¿me sonrojé al estar cerca de Light-kun?"

**Aquí el segundo cap de éste fic experimental; tal vez no sea una premisa original pero quiero ver si les gusta, no será muy largo (digo yo). **

**Ya puse algo de "cercanía**"** entre L y Light, el beso ayudó a que Light se vaya dando cuenta de sus sentimientos no? Ah, y gracias por la sugerencia de las cámaras, Kakushi Miko! De verdad que con eso las cosas se pondrán iiiinteresantes!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	3. Secretos descubiertos

**III "Secretos descubiertos"**

Ya era medianoche, pero algunos todavía seguían despiertos. Gaara miraba por la gran ventana; había luna llena. Siente como alguien se acerca. Era la chica infernal

-¿Tú no duermes?- pregunta fríamente. El pelirrojo la ignora completamente -... - la chica decide mirar por la ventana también, ignorando la presencia de Gaara

El otro se siente un poco culpable (cosa rara en él) -Al parecer tú tampoco- murmura como para disculparse por su anterior insolencia. Ai lo mira fijamente, con una frialdad natural en sus ojos

-Yo no tengo ni siento la necesidad de hacerlo, ¿pero y tú?

-No es que no quiera. No puedo.

-Entiendo.

Ambos miran por la ventana, cada uno sorprendido por el tremendo parecido que tenían. Los dos eran fríos, de pocas palabras y tenían la misma mirada. Pasan un buen rato así.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

-No creo que te interese saberlo.

-Si te estoy preguntando es por que me interesa saberlo- la mirada de Ai cambia a una todavía más gélida, sorprendiendo a Gaara

-... lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a conversar mucho con las personas, ni a decirles algo sobre mí.

-Yo tampoco, pero no soy tan grosera para ignorar a alguien.

-Tengo mis razones, no podrías entenderlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales? No creo que sea algo tan malo que pueda justificar un comportamiento así.

-Pues no tuve una buena infancia.

-No yo tampoco.

-Encerraron un ser demoníaco en mí al nacer.

-Yo también estaba maldita desde que nací.

-... pues a mí nadie me quería en mi aldea.

-A mí tampoco me querían en la mía.

-Cuando cumplí los seis años mi padre trató de matarme en varias ocasiones.

-Y a mí me mataron los habitantes de mi pueblo para ofrendarme al Dios de la montaña; me enterraron viva, pero regresé de la muerte y los maté a todos.

-¡..!- Gaara se queda pasmado, pero lo que sorprendía era otra cosa -¿entonces tú estás....?

-Llevo viva cientos de años.

-...- el pelirrojo la observa atentamente, sin duda eran idénticos. Se acerca un poco a ella, aún sorprendido -somos... iguales...

-Eso parece...- Ai siente su corazón más acelerado ante la cercanía que tenía con el chico. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y extrañamente, le gustaba esa sensación.

No habían notado que Naruto los estaba espiando desde un lugar muy "estratégico": detrás de la cama más cercana a la ventana

"Parece que hasta Gaara tiene su encanto con las chicas, jejeje"

Light estaba sentado en su cama. A pesar de que no estaba solo los que estaban ahí, que eran Shinji y Kaworu, estaban dormidos, por lo que no había nadie que lo molestara. En eso se le acerca Ryuk.

-¡Oh Light, siento haber desaparecido, pero encontré un costal de manzanas en la cocina principal!- vio que el castaño estaba sumido en sus pensamientos- ¿Light? ¿Me oyes? – Seguía siendo ignorado- Bueno, iré a ver si llenaron de nuevo el costal, nos vemos luego- dicho esto se marcha volando

El universitario estaba ordenando en su mente los últimos acontecimientos que habían pasado, cuando actuó de manera muy diferente a la de siempre

"L... ¿Por qué demonios me puse así cuando estuve tan cerca de él? ¿Me volví loco? Ya no pienso matarlo, ahora es mi amigo pero... ¿Qué fue esa sensación cuando estuvimos cara a cara? Y no sólo eso. Sentí una furia enorme cuando vi a ésa tal Rihanna besarlo... ¿Acaso yo... sentí celos? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es ridículo! Porque si así fuera, entonces yo estaría... estaría..."

Siente como alguien se sienta en la cama. Voltea y ve a la pelirroja que se había divertido con su discusión con aquel mocoso.

-¡Je! Me alegra encontrarte despierto

-Shhh, baja la voz o despertarás a éstos chicos

-Descuida- señala a Shinji y Kaworu, que dormían plácidamente en cada una de sus grandes camas – éstos tienen el sueño pesado, te lo aseguro

-¿No deberías estar en la habitación de las chicas?

-Eso no importa, me iré enseguida; sólo quería decirte algo. Por cierto, soy Asuka Langley, la mejor piloto de Evas que haya existido; soy muy popular entre los hombres y soy de Alemania, el mejor país del mundo.

-Ah...- el castaño nunca había visto tanta altanería y presunción por parte de una mujer- yo soy Light Yagami, mucho gusto. Escucha; no quiero parecer grosero pero, ¿podrías decir de una vez a lo que vienes?

-Está bien, está bien- sonríe con altanería- Mira, vine a ayudarte con tu dilema

-¿Qué dilema?

-¡No te hagas el que no entiendes, te gusta el chico de cabello negro! El de las ojeras, ¿verdad?

-¡...!- Light sintió cómo enrojecía sin poder controlarlo- ¿Q-qué dijiste?

-Por favor, es tan obvio, no trates de negarlo

-¿P-pero... por qué piensas eso?- la vergüenza y la sorpresa lo estaban haciendo tartamudear por primera vez en su vida (y ante una niña)

-Tienes que ser un idiota para no darte cuenta- retira el pelo de su cara – Primero: Noté cómo te molestaste cuando la chica ésa lo besó. Segundo: Vi cómo te sonrojaste cuando lo aprisionaste contra la pared de la cocina...

-¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

-Fue por accidente, pero decidí quedarme a ver cómo terminaría su discusión- sonrió pícaramente – por lo que estoy cien por ciento segura de que te gusta.

-Te equivocas...- Light mira al suelo agarrando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, aún más rojo que antes; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Asuka

-¿Si no es cierto por qué te sonrojas tanto?

-¡...!- las ganas de matarse de un tiro a la cabeza por la vergüenza eran enormes. Sintió cómo su dignidad, frialdad y serenidad se hacían añicos con ésa diabólica chica

-Pero no te preocupes, voy a ayudarte. Es más, creo que también le gustas

-...

-Lo que debemos hacer es ponerlo celoso, o al menos hacer que estén solos para que te le declares...

-...

-Creo que mañana hablaré con él...

-¡¡No!!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estás equivocada. Él no me gusta, tan sólo somos amigos, nada más.

-Mira, si estás preocupado por qué dirá la rubia idiota que se te insinúa, yo me encargaré de eso. Bueno, ya me voy. ¡Piénsalo bien! Yo podría ayudarte, confía en mí.

-...

Asuka se retira sacudiendo su pelirroja melena, dejando a Light casi en un estado de shock.

Después de un rato, Gaara y Ai se retiraron del ventanal. El pelirrojo por primera vez empezaba a sentir sus ojos pesados, y poco a poco llegó hasta su cama, tras despedirse cordialmente de la chica infernal.

"Por primera vez siento sueño... eso quiere decir que el shukaku de verdad desapareció de mi cuerpo..." cierra lentamente sus ojos sin poder controlarlo "Por primera vez dormiré de verdad..." Cae en un profundo sueño. Naruto lo observaba sonriendo desde su propia cama.

"Parece que Gaara al fin conocerá el placer de dormir. ¡Bien por él!"

Después de unas horas, absolutamente todos estaban durmiendo. Misa desde su cama murmuraba entre sueños el nombre de Light (pobrecita, si supiera); Naruto también desde los sueños sólo mencionaba "sí, soy el mejor hokage...". Los demás dormían en silencio plácidamente. Bueno, no todos. Cierto castaño se revolcaba en su cama, atormentado aún entre sueños con respecto a sus sentimientos. L, que estaba en la cama de al lado, lo observaba preocupado.

"Light-kun... ¿Qué te está causando tanta preocupación? Si sólo pudiera saberlo para ayudarte..."

Un nuevo día comenzaba para todos...

**El tercer cap! Nuevas cosas se van descubriendo no? Pues las batallas de celos no tardaran en comenzar (creo), así como Rihanna no tardará en aparecer de nuevo. Y para ls que querían ver un Shinji/Kaworu, no se preocupen, sólo esperen a que las cosas tomen su curso.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el proximo cap, y gracias a ls lectoras que leen mi fic (porque no creo que vaya a haber lectores hombres por aquí) **


	4. Jealousy s game

**IV "Jealousy´s game"**

-Light-kun, despierta

-¿mhm?

Light siente un par de manos que sacudían delicadamente sus hombros, y al abrir los ojos ve al detective, que lo miraba un poco preocupado

-¿Ryuzaki?

-Son las 10: 00 a.m. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Las 10: 00 a.m.? Cielos, dormí demasiado

-Rihanna-san llamó por teléfono, dijo que vendría pronto. Levántate.

-D-de acuerdo- el castaño estaba un tanto nervioso. Ya no sabía cómo actuar frente a su amigo. En ése momento entra Misa.

-¡Light al fin despiertas, quiero que tú y yo...! – Ve que Ryuzaki estaba ahí también, agarrando a Light de los hombros - ¡TÚ! ¡¡Aléjate de MI novio!!

L revira los ojos completamente fastidiado. Definitivamente le gustaba la modelo, pero sólo cuando estaba en una revista, sin cacarear.

-Dios, Misa-chan ¿No te cansas de celar a Light-kun? Déjalo respirar, acaba de levantarse...

-¡¡No tienes el derecho de llamar a mi querido Light así, sólo yo puedo!!- señalaba acusadoramente al chico de las ojeras, como si éste hubiera cometido un delito imperdonable

-¿Misa quieres callarte? Recuerda que ya no estamos en el hotel de L, aquí hay más invitados. Como no te calles terminarán echándote a patadas de aquí

-¡Pero Light...!- La modelo no cedía en callarse

-Mira, déjame arreglarme y después me dirás lo que sea que ibas a decirme

-De acuerdo, esperaré entonces- se sienta en una de las camas esperando a que su novio se cambiara. L alza una ceja divertido

-¿Piensas ver a Light-kun cambiarse?

-Tengo todo el derecho porque soy su novia ¡Y te dije que no lo llamaras así! Es más, tú eres el que debes irte

De buena gana Light la hubiera callado con un par de sopapos, pero decide conservar la calma. La verdad estaba harto de ésa rubia escuálida.

-Misa, me gustaría tener privacidad... además, - miente -Ryuzaki y yo estábamos hablando de algo importante. Lo que hiciste fue de mala educación, ya que nos interrumpiste. Mira, si me dejas cambiarme en paz, saldré contigo hoy.

-¿A dónde yo quiera?- repite ella con los ojitos en modo brillitos

-Sí, si. Tan sólo dame privacidad.

Está bien, ¡Te esperaré afuera!- se va dando saltitos. Light suspira aliviado

-Light, ¿Cómo puedes soportarla?

-Créeme que ni yo lo sé.

-Y pensar que ella y yo somos "amigos..."

Se quedan un momento en silencio. L se sentó en la cama de su peculiar manera, y Light se puso de nuevo nervioso

-¿No ibas a cambiarte?

-¿Qué? Oh, eso. Creo que sólo me peinaré el cabello. Me bañé en la noche.

-¿Ocurre algo Light?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te noto extraño ¿Seguro que no te sientes enfermo?- Ryuzaki se acerca más a Light

-No, en verdad estoy bien... ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- El rostro del chico de ojeras estaba pegado al de él. Rozó su nariz con la del castaño quedándose un momento así.

"Ryuzaki, ¿Acaso vas a...?" El universitario cierra los ojos pensando que L había adivinado sus sentimientos e iba a darle su tan deseado beso.

-Parece que estás bien- el pelinegro se separa una vez que comprueba su temperatura y se levanta de la cama, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera lo más normal del mundo, dejando al menor en ascuas. –Tu temperatura es normal, lo cual indica que no tienes fiebre...- Ryuzaki seguí hablando, pero Light ni lo escuchaba

"Pero qué idiota, ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que Ryuzaki iba a besarme? Soy tan imbécil..."

-¿Light, me escuchas?- L estaba agitándole una mano enfrente de su cara - ¿No vas a apurarte? Recuerda que Rihanna-san ya va a venir

-¿Qué? Ah, es que yo... es que de repente sentí calor... y...

-¿Calor?- lo observa escrutándolo con sus oscuros ojos. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero decide seguirle el juego- Bueno, ¿porqué no te bañas?- se pone el peculiar pulgar en la boca

"Maldición ¿¡¡Por qué tiene que ser tan deductivo!!? ¿O soy yo el estúpido al decir esas excusas tan patéticas? Como sea, tengo que inventarme algo rápido o en verdad me notará sospechoso"

-Tienes razón, creo que iré a darme una ducha- se levanta rápidamente procurando evitar cualquier pregunta del detective- Gracias por levantarme Ryuzaki, no tardaré- sale del cuarto y se dirige al baño de los chicos. Cierra casi dando un portazo, dejando al detective con cara de "what?"

"Demonios... ¿Y si en verdad ésa chica pelirroja tenía razón? Y L en verdad me... me gus..." Le costaba siquiera decir esas palabras en su mente "Tengo que calmarme; no puedo seguir actuando como un idiota delante de él, o si no él podría darse cuenta ¿¡¡Pero cómo demonios voy a actuar normal si ya no puedo ni verlo a los ojos!!?"

Abre la ducha de la regadera y deja que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo. A pesar de eso no podía quitarse ésa sensación de calor, todo lo que hacía era pensar en... él.

-L... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Todo tú... me enloquece....- sintió un tremendo calor al decir eso, a pesar de que estaba en la ducha- ¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué yo!? ¡¡Y ésta agua también!! ¿¡Es que no puede salir más fría!?- comenzó a maldecir todo y a todos en voz alta. El muy idiota no sabía que las cámaras estaban grabando tooodo lo que decía

Rei, que iba pasando por ahí escuchó todas las tonterías que Light estaba diciendo. Meneó la cabeza y decide pasar de largo

-Otro loco que también maldice en la ducha como Asuka...

Shinji y Kaworu estaban viendo una película de suspenso, el castaño estaba aterrorizado, mientras el albino lo observaba.

-Lo siento Kaworu- se disculpa Shinji- pero como podrás darte cuenta, no soy muy valiente

-¿Te dan más miedo éstos films, que no son reales, a los ángeles que has combatido con tu Eva, Shinji-kun?

-Es que... no es lo mismo... – sonríe, algo sonrojado. Su amigo tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse asustado. Kaworu lo observa con ternura; adoraba ésa tímida sonrisa de Shinji

-Tú eres muy valiente Shinji-kun, no sé por qué dices lo contrario- se acercaba más al piloto del Eva uno.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Desde luego, por eso te admiro tanto...

-¿Me admiras Kaworu? Pero tú eres mucho mejor y más valiente que yo, después de todo decidiste desobedecer a Seele para no ser más un ángel

-No es lo mismo, tú has sido más valiente en otras cosas, como al enfrentar a tu padre después de tantos años de no verse. No cualquiera hace eso, además el hecho de que decidiste pilotear un Eva sin siquiera saber cómo usarlo.

-Bueno, eso es porque todos dependían de mí...

-Exacto. No los defraudaste; a pesar de que tenías miedo decidiste hacerlo, porque sabías que ellos dependían y confiaban en ti. Ésa es la verdadera valentía, Shinji-kun

-Kaworu, digas lo que digas, yo no soy...- no terminó la frase porque fue interrumpido por un dulce beso por parte del albino. Se sonrojó al extremo, pero tímidamente comenzó a corresponder. Después e todo, Kaworu había sido su más preciada persona en su vida; lo quería demasiado, más que como a un simple amigo. Cuando se separan continúan viendo la película, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ahora estaban abrazados y más cercanos en su relación. Por fortuna nadie los había visto.

En otra parte de la habitación otros "amigos" estaban conviviendo a su manera. Sasuke y Naruto estaban nuevamente compitiendo. Cada uno llevaba dos pizzas medianas devoradas; estaban extremadamente llenos, pero aún así no se daban tregua.

-Ríndete baka- ríe el Uchiha tratando de que no se notara que su capacidad había llegado al límite

-¡Nunca! ¡Si voy a ser Hokage tengo que vencer a todos en todo! Además, tú ya llegaste a tu límite, yo sólo necesito un pequeño huequito más...- el rubio da un súper eructo para dar "espacio" a su estómago. Sasuke lo mira asqueado

-¡Iaghh! Eres tan mediocre...

-¡Ja! ¿Te rindes vedad?- exclama Naruto agarrando una porción más de pizza para proclamarse el ganador

-No dije eso- toma otra porción también- Nunca perderé ante alguien tan patético como tú- Intercambian una mirada asesina y continúan con su "competencia".

Gaara y Ai conversaba en otro sofá, se contaban historias de sus aventuras con sumo interés. En su interior ambos estaban sorprendidos por disfrutar la compañía de alguien más, cosa que no encajaba en su fisonomía de soledad. Pero aún así no querían desperdiciar la oportunidad, si en verdad habían encontrado a alguien que los entendiera, no iban a desaprovecharla.

Sakura y Misa estaban conversando muy a gusto, cada una hablando de sus "caballeros andantes" (o sea Sasuke y Light). Se decían cuán guapos, perfectos, y etc. etc. eran y lo muuucho que los querían (puras churrerías).

Asuka estaba discutiendo con Rei, y ésta cansada de hacer la misma rutina todos los días, decide retirarse dejando a la pelirroja hablando sola. Al entrar a la cocina ve al pelinegro comiendo unas galletas de chocolate

-Te enfermarás si sólo comes dulces

-¿Eh?- éste voltea, la fría voz de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa- Oh, la verdad me enfermaría si no los comiera

-El estómago no puede vivir sólo de azúcar- sigue ella, un tanto divertida de observar a un chico de ésa edad comer como un niño pequeño

-Pues el mío sí. Créeme, sin el azúcar estaría perdido- degustó placenteramente el resto de las galletas con un poco de leche. Por primera vez a Rei se le estaba antojando comer algo tan sólo de verlo. La cara de placer del muchacho de ojeras al comer eso eran más que suficientes para dar a entender que las galletas estaban deliciosas.

-Y... ¿Por qué no comes otras cosas?- preguntó la chica de cabello azulado. Sentía el deseo de platicar con él, le agradaba su compañía.

-Porque no me gusta lo salado. Además el azúcar aumenta mis capacidades deductivas en un 30%

-Entonces eres un detective o algo parecido.

-Sí; vaya pequeña, tienes mucha intuición. Tal vez debas trabajar como una agente o detective cuando seas grande.

Rei se sonrojó un poco. Pocas veces alguien mayor que no fuera Gendou la halagaba y le hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran los Evas. Definitivamente ése chico, a pesar de ser un tanto extraño, le agradaba. En ése momento oyen la puerta de la habitación abrirse, mostrando a una muy contenta Rihanna

-¡Hola! ¡Ya ha llegado su anfitriona! ¿La pasaron bien en su primera noche aquí?

-Sí, muy bien- contestan todos amablemente, excepto Sasuke y Naruto, que tenían la boca llena.

-¡Perfecto! Pues espero que se hayan arreglado ya, porque vamos a salir a la ciudad hoy

-¿A la ciudad? ¿Y para qué? – preguntó Sasuke de mal humor, acababa de perder el encuentro con Naruto

-Pues para que se vayan acostumbrando a Miami, yo los guiaré por la ciudad. ¡Vamos, alístense!

-¿Y si no queremos?- Pregunta de nuevo el Uchiha, ignorando las miradas de los otros que claramente le decían "Lo tienes que arruinar como siempre"

-Pues no olviden que tengo a mi genio y puedo pedirle en cualquier momento que los haga sufrir horriblemente- amenaza mirando fijamente y sin temor al ninja de cabello oscuro

-Señorita, no es por decirle nada, pero recuerde que sólo le queda un deseo. Si lo usa en algo como eso ¿Cómo nos regresará a nuestros hogares?- Pregunta Sakura

-No te preocupes, como tercer deseo pedí que el genio seguiría cumpliéndome deseos hasta que yo lo decida. Así que no te des tus aires de grandeza, Uchiha- le saca la lengua juguetonamente, ante la molestia de éste.

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a alistarse (por decirlo así), ya que ninguno quería cambiarse de su ropa habitual todavía; lo que no sabían era que se hubieran salvado un poco de lo que les esperaba si se hubieran cambiado. Rihanna estaba esperando impaciente y de mal humor a Yagami, que era el único que faltaba ya que se había dado una larga ducha. Una vez listo se dispusieron a irse.

Rihanna estaba al frente como la guía, tenía a L tomado del brazo mientras le explicaba cosas interesantes, pues lo conocía y sabía qué tipo de conversaciones mantener para que no se aburriera. Atrás de ellos iban Misa y Light; la rubia agarrada como insecto, apretando más si podía el brazo de Light, que estaba viendo con celos contenidos cómo L no se oponía al agarre de Erszebeth. Naruto y Sasuke iban de terceros, discutiendo sobre en qué eran mejores y de cuando en cuando halagarse sobre sus notorios mejoramientos en las técnicas ninjas. Sakura y Asuka platicaban de cosas de chicas; Shinji y Kaworu iban charlando animadamente; y al final iban Rei, Gaara y Ai, observando todo lo que había en la ciudad, y de vez en cuando intercambiando algunos comentarios sobre la misma.

Cuando de pronto aparece una oleada de jóvenes, que se acercaban casi corriendo a ellos. Todos voltearon a ver porqué era la conmoción, pero la conmoción eran ellos. Sólo escuchaban cómo los jóvenes gritaban con locura sus nombres

-¿Y ellos quienes son?- preguntó Misa a Rihanna

-Como ya les dije, ustedes son muy populares. Deberán empezar a acostumbrarse

-Pero entonces...- Sasuke no terminó la frase, porque la bola de gente se apoderó de ellos.

Las chicas apresaban a todos los bishonens de anime; y los chicos rodeaban a las chicas. Su anfitriona observaba entre carcajadas al ver la reacción de sus invitados.

Misa, Sakura y Asuka daban constantes besos a sus admiradores, que caían con corazones en los ojos; Rei y la chica infernal no sabían qué decir, pero su actitud fría era la que enloquecía a sus fans, que estaban más que satisfechos. Por otra parte estaban los chicos. Gaara y L, que nunca habían estado en ése tipo de situaciones antes, no sabían ni cómo reaccionar ante todas las chicas que los abrazaban y les daban besos en las mejillas; Naruto había inflado su ego al máximo al ver que tenía admiradoras; Sasuke trataba de quitarse a las chicas como si de moscas se tratara (como siempre); Shinji y Kaworu se limitaban a dar agradecimientos, y Light a pesar de estar recibiendo a sus acostumbradas fanáticas, observaba con celos extremos a todas las que besaban y abrazaban a Ryuzaki.

"Malditas sanguijuelas de..." se sorprendió de sus pensamientos. ¿Tanto deseaba al detective?

Luego de un cuarto de hora, Rihanna decidió llevárselos a una pequeña heladería para "re-hidratarlos" por la asfixia

-Pueden pedir lo que quieran- exclamó la anfitriona- no se detengan en comer

Mientras cada uno pedía sus cosas, fueron buscando un asiento, dado que eran sólo para dos. Rei tomó una silla y se juntó con Gaara y Ai, dado que estaban teniendo una conversación muy interesante. Los demás se sentaron con quien iban platicando en el camino. Finalmente sus pedidos llegaron. Kaworu le convidaba un poco de su helado a Shinji; Naruto y Sasuke en su mesa de nuevo competían por quién comía más rápido el helado sin que se les enfriara el cerebro xd. L Ya había devorado sus dos helados de chocolate y vainilla, mientras Rihanna lo observaba divertida comiendo unas fresas con crema en un vaso alto de cristal. Observó que el inglés aún tenía apetito para un postre más, dado que miraba sus copitas vacías con algo de desilusión.

-¿No te gustaría un poco de fresas con crema?- tentó ésta, acercando la cucharita a la boca del detective

-¡Gracias!

Aceptó gustoso la cucharada; de hecho aceptó varias cucharadas que Erszebeth le daba. Al final Rihanna terminó alimentando al goloso detective. Lo que ninguno del los dos notaba era la mirada asesina de Yagami, que no soportaba cómo su amigo aceptaba que ésa chica le diera de comer.

-¡Mi querido Light y yo juntos! Ahhh, ¿No es romántico?- no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su "novio". Vio en la dirección que veía él- Pero qué chica tan rara, de todos los chicos que puede escoger, prefiere a ése de Ryuzaki, que encima es...

-Cá-lla-te Mi-sa- la corta en seco Light

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunta la rubia aún ignorante de lo que ocurría con él

-Que te calles, suficiente tengo con soportarte, así que hazme el favor de cerrar tu gran boca- siseó en voz baja, pero fríamente

-¿P-pero qué te pasa mi amor?- comenzó a sacudirlo de los hombros

Pero Light ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla. Lo único que tenía ocupada su vista era la imagen de L aceptando gustoso las cucharadas que la castaña le ofrecía. Perdió el límite de su tolerancia cuando vio cómo se resbalaba un poco de crema por los labios del inglés, y Rihanna muy amable se dispuso a limpiarlo con una servilletita acercando más su rostro al de él. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla, antes de decirle "¡eres tan tierno!" con los ojillos en modo súper brillitos. Éste se sorprendió un poco, pero no se opuso. No quería ser descortés con ésa chica que tantas muestras de cariño le daba. En agradecimiento él también le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y la castaña no tardó en cambiar sus ojos por dos graaandes corazones.

-Voy a caminar un momento- Light se paró liberándose del agarre de Misa. No soportaba ésa tortura que tenía enfrente.

-Yo voy contigo- ésta también se paraba, pero Yagami la detuvo

-Quiero caminar SOLO- le espetó éste. Automáticamente todos voltearon a verlo, pero sin importarle se va. Asuka lo sigue con la vista, y una vez que dobla en la esquina, decide seguirlo.

-Sakura ¿Te importaría si me retiro unos momentos?- pregunta la pelirroja a la pelirrosa- Tengo que hacer algo importante

-Claro- sonrió ésta

La piloto del Eva dos se marcha casi corriendo en busca del castaño.

**¡Jajaja, pues como dice el título, es un juego de celos! Como adoro hacer sufrir a Light (¡¡Y se lo tiene bien merecido!!) Éste cap resultó ser más largo ¿verdad? (espero no haberlas cansado) ¿Contentas con el beso entre Shinji y Kaworu? Ya saben lo aventado que es nuestro ángel, (recordemos cómo se le declaró en la ducha). También estoy pensando muuuucho en hacer el Sasunaru, pero aún no estoy 100% segura, yo los iba a poner sólo como buenos amigos, pero quien sabe.**

**PD: Acabo de subir dibujos de "Magical World!" Si desean verlos, vean mi profile, ahí están los links!**


	5. The teams!

**V "The teams!"**

Light caminaba sin rumbo, estaba enojado, celoso... Cualquier tipo que en ése momento se le pusiera enfrente queriendo buscar pelea o algo parecido corría el riesgo de ir al hospital con heridas de tercer grado, o muerto si era peor. Tuvo que irse de la heladería, porque no soportaba cómo Ryuzaki se dejaba seducir con artimañas tan simples como los postres. Si se hubiera quedado más tiempo, sólo Dios hubiera sabido cómo habría reaccionado. Logra sentir cómo alguien se acercaba por detrás con un jadeo.

-¡Aquí estás!

-¿Tú de nuevo chica?

-Casi te pierdo el paso...- respira profundamente -... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

El castaño vacila un poco, pero decide abrirse con ella. Además ésa pelirroja ya sabía de sus sentimientos hacia L.

-No pude soportarlo...- sus labios temblaban un poco- No pude soportar verlo... verlo con ella.

-Vamos, vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Qué eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de que a él no le interesa?

-¡Igual me molesta!

-Ufff., eres un celoso perdido.... – Asuka se limpia un poco la frente

-No me estás ayudando en nada; mira, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer...

-Aaay, por favor. Mira, no creo que él sea tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que le gustas.

-Pues... es muy deductivo pero... en cuestiones de amor es un completo idiota

-Mira, sólo es cuestión de que cuando el chico ojeroso te pregunte porqué te fuiste, tú le digas lo que sientes y...

-¡No puedo!

-¿Por qué no? Es sencillo. Mira, vamos a hacer algo...

Asuka se enmaraña los cabellos, cambia su postura a una muy similar a la del detective y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a simular que yo soy... ¿Cómo se llama? ¿L, no? Bueno, voy a fingir que soy el tal L, y tú me dirás tu declaración.

-¡Estás loca! – Grita Light ultra ruborizado- ¿¡Qué te hace penar que eso funcionará!?

-¡Por supuesto que funciona! Yo hacía ésta práctica con una amiga antes de declararme a mi encantador Kaji, y al final pude hacerlo.

-No tengo idea de quien sea el mentado Kaji, pero igual no importa. Te habrá funcionado a ti, pero a mí nunca...

-Por supuesto que lo hará. Vamos, hazlo. Voy a hablar como si fuera L ¿Va?- tose un poco para hacer la escena y la voz- Cof, cof: Light, ¿Por qué te fuiste así de la heladería?

La imitación no estuvo tan mal, puesto que Asuka ya había escuchado el tono apático y extraño de L. Light sin saber absolutamente que decir, se pone rojo como un tomate.

-¿¡Vamos, ni siquiera soy él y te da vergüenza!?- la pelirroja habló de nuevo con su acento normal en un tono de regaño

-¡NO PUEDO!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Eres el chico más tímido y vergonzoso que he conocido!! ¡Deberías aprender de Kaworu, él se le declaró a Shinji sin contemplaciones!

-¡Yo no soy como él, que no conoce la vergüenza!

-¡Exacto! ¡Quítate ya ésa estúpida pena! ¿¡No ves que él también está enamorado de ti!?

El castaño quedó de nuevo en trance por las últimas palabras. ¿L en verdad lo querría?

-Está bien...- respira hondo- trataré de hacerlo bien...

-Más te vale, o no te ayudaré. –de nuevo se pone en la postura del detective y vuelve a preguntar con la voz imitadora- Light-kun ¿Por qué te fuiste de la heladería así?

-Porque... porque...- el universitario no podía creer que en toooodo lo que había hecho en su vida, decir esas palabras le era casi una misión del otro mundo-... porque no pude soportar verte con ésa chica... Ryuzaki, yo... siempre he querido decirte algo...

-¿Y qué es?- Asuka comenzaba a sonreír, su práctica estaba dando resultados

-Que tú... yo... Ryuzaki, me... me gustas...- Light no pudo más; se tapó la cara con las manos totalmente avergonzado. Asuka volvió a su postura normal

-¿Lo ves? ¡Lo hiciste! Sólo es cuestión de que lo hagas al rato.

Light tenía que admitirlo, se sentía increíblemente mejor al decir esas palabras. De pronto le llega una nueva preocupación: el modo de decírselo.

-¿Pero y si él no me habla del tema? ¿Qué haré entonces?

-No importa, tú hazle la plática y ve sacando el tema poco a poco. ¡Te aseguro que estás a un paso del beso!

Esto último hizo alucinar a Light. Se imaginó a él mismo con L en un lugar hermoso, mientras él lo abrazaba fuertemente al tiempo que le daba el beso más dulce de su vida....

-Eyyyy, baja de la luna ¿quieres?- Asuka le estaba chasqueando los dedos enfrente de su cara. Light llevaba casi 5 minutos sumergido en su ensoñación.

-Oh, lo siento- se pasó una mano por su nuca

-Volvamos ya.

-¿No se verá sospechoso si los dos regresamos juntos?

-Naaa, anda, vamos.

Regresan juntos. Durante el recorrido la pelirroja no cesaba en darle "consejos" a Light.

-Oye, Asuka... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro!

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Ni siquiera es un romance "normal"; digo es un amor... extraño, ¿Por qué...?

-Me encanta ayudar a las personas con problemas amorosos, sea quien sea. Además... a éste amor se le llama yaoi; y, digamos que me volví fanática de éstas historias cuando me mudé a Japón con Misato y Shinji, je. El yaoi y el shonnen ai me encantan.

-¿Yaoi? Ahh....- Light no tenía ni la menor idea de qué diantres era el yaoi o el shonnen ai o como se llamaran esas cosas.

-La verdad espero que estén juntos, hacen una muy hermosa pareja, y es raro que yo diga eso ¿Eh?

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Por supuesto, me gustaría ya verlos besarse.... ¡Ahhh! – junta las manos pensando en la escenita; el castaño baja un poco la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

Luego de unos minutos regresan a la heladería, pero para su sorpresa ya no había nadie. Sólo había personas desconocidas que no tardaron en hacer comentarios como: "¡Esa chica es idéntica a Asuka Langley!" o "¡Ése chico es como Light Yagami, de Death Note!"

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, antes de que nos acosen de nuevo.

-Tienes razón.

Se encaminan al hotel, tratando de evitar mirar a la gente.

-¿Crees que ya estén en el hotel?

-Tal vez, ¡de todos modos vamos! Tengo ganas de ver un rato la televisión.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al hotel. El espectáculo que vieron ésta vez fue la de Sasuke persiguiendo a Naruto por toda la habitación, Gaara conversando Ai Enma, Rei charlando animadamente con L, y Sakura con Misa haciendo pulseras bordadas con el nombre de sus novios. Ambos ninjas pasaron como correcaminos ante ellos.

-¡¡Llegaste al límite Naruto!!

-¡Jajaaja, sabes que fue gracioso!

-¡Pues para mí también va a ser gracioso partirte la cara!

-¡No tanto como yo disfruté tomarte ésta foto!

-¡¡Baka, devuélveme ésa maldita foto!!

-¡Por supuesto que te la devolveré; luego de haberla enseñado a todas tus admiradores! ¡¡Tuy reputación quedará arruinada, de veras!!

-¡¡Maldito mediocre, ya verás cuando te agarre!!

**Flashback**

Sasuke dormía plácidamente en el sofá, luego de haber comido todo ese helado. Quería descansar un poco su estómago. Naruto estaba esperando a que éste durmiera para atacar.

"Jeje, esto marcará la broma del siglo" pensaba acercándose sigilosamente con unos moños y broches en las manos. Ya que el Uchiha no tenía puesta su banda, Naruto comenzó a ponerle en el cabello los moños y accesorios, que eran de color rosa, blanco y lila. El otro sin bajar de la luna, se removió un poco en el sofá. Naruto retrocedió un poco.

"Diablos, no puedo creer que tenga el sueño pesado" De nuevo se acercó al rostro del ninja para seguir poniéndole los arreglos, pero Sasuke al sentir ése agradable calor se abraza al rubio pensando que era una almohada. El otro se pone un poco nervioso y con cuidado trata de safarse, pero el pelinegro se aferra más a él. "Maldición, ¿Será que Sasuke será de esos que duermen con una almohada o un oso de peluche? ¿Por qué se abraza tanto a mí?"

-Naruto...- murmura débilmente el Uchiha, aún en sueños.

"Woooow, ¿Está soñando conmigo? Tal vez le estoy dando una paliza en sus sueños, jaja" Finalmente se libra del agarre y saca una cámara que traía escondida en su bolsillo, tomándole una foto al pelinegro. Desgraciadamente, el flash fue muy fuerte, y el ruido del ¡click! despertó a Sasuke, que al ver a Naruto tan cerca, lo primero que hizo fue sobresaltarse.

-¿Naruto?- logró ver un poco de la fotografía que el rubio sacaba de la cámara- ¿Qué demonios tienes ahí?- se toca el cabello, ya que lo sentía un tanto extraño; siente los moños y los broches, entendiendo al instante la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¡JAJAJA! –Naruto no lo soportó más; tenía que reír- ¡Te ves TAN femenino con ésos moños, pareces una chica, de veras! ¡Jajajaja!

-¿¡Cómo te atreves...!?- Sasuke estaba rojo, pero de la rabia que tenía en ése momento. Comenzó a quitarse los arreglos de golpe mientras se incorporaba rápidamente como un lobo sangriento que iba a cazar a una desgraciada presa -¡¡AHORA SÍ QUE TE MATO!!

**End of flashback**

-¡¡No huyas cobarde!!

-¡No huyo, sólo quiero sacarle copias a ésta foto!

-¡¡Maldito seas Uzumaki!!

Seguían persiguiéndose por toda la habitación tirando almohadas, jarrones (de plástico, por fortuna) y todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente, dejando el lugar peor que un tornado. Lo que llamó la atención de Light fue la de L conversando con Rei. No escuchaba lo que decían, pero pudo ver como la chica de cabello azulado se sonrojaba, y ante eso se acercó con paso decidido hacia ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunta Asuka siguiéndolo, ya que temía que cometiera alguna tontería.

-A ver de qué diantres están hablando. Y no me sigas por favor.

-Uyyy, de acuerdo- se intimidó al ver ésa mirada asesina de Light

"Uhhh, No quisiera estar en el lugar de la chica maravilla, pero lo que no entiendo es que le pueden ambos ver a ése chico tan extraño."

Se dirige a la cocina fingiendo que iba a servirse algo de beber. L lo nota extraño al ver que ni lo saludó.

-Light, llegaste. Te perdiste del anuncio de Rihanna-san.

"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué todo lo que dices ahora tiene que ver con ésa castaña idiota? ¿Te gusta o qué?"

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó el castaño sin verlo para que éste no notara que estaba rojo de la ira.

-Dijo que fuéramos escogiendo nuestros equipos, ya que a partir de mañana comenzarán los retos. Debemos organizarnos en dos equipos. Y me preguntaba...- se mete el pulgar a la boca- ¿Querrías ir con nosotros?

Light voltea verlo con un leve rubor.

"¿Me estás invitando a estar contigo? Un momento.... ¿dijo nosotros?" cambia su expresión ensoñadora a una interrogativa

-¿Acaso ya hiciste equipo con alguien más?

-Ayanami quiere estar conmigo en el equipo- le acaricia el pelo a la chica en modo de hermano mayor, ésta se abraza levemente a uno de sus brazos- es mi primera integrante. Entonces ¿Estás con nosotros?

Light mira a la peliazul con celos contenidos, pero Rei lo escruta con una mirada tan fría, que el universitario termina desviándole la mirada un tanto nervioso.

-De acuerdo Ryuzaki, estoy contigo- se acerca un poco y coloca una mano en su hombro, L se sorprende un poco pero sonríe.

-Muy bien Light-kun.

Light mira a la chica, que ahora lo veía con una molestia apenas visible al ver que éste tenía una mano en el chico de las ojeras.

"¿Celosa eh? Pues no permitiré que te quedes con MI Ryuzaki. Ah para artimaña más sucia la tuya, ofrecerte a estar en su equipo. Pero no vas a conseguir lo que quieres pequeña, ¡Primero sobre mi cadáver!"

**Wow, hasta que actualizo! Es que andaba carente de imaginación, la presión de que ya voy a volver a la secundaria^^.... uyyy, definitivamente la escuela me baja la inspiración, pero el show de VH1 "I love Money" me ayudó a ponerme las pilas y a imaginarme retos para los pobres! Prepárense porque ya van a comenzar las eliminaciones! ¿Quién ganará el premio? Véannos la próxima semana, a la misma hora, por el mismo canal xd! Saiyo sen!**


	6. The first challenge!

**The first Challenger****!**

Después de un rato, todos se reunieron para formar sus equipos, sin confusiones.

-Bueno, nosotros ya comenzamos a organizarnos- explica L- Hasta ahora, Rei-chan y Light-kun van en mi equipo.

-¡Bueno, Misa y yo iremos en el mismo equipo! ¿No es así Misa?- pregunta Sakura a la rubia

-¡Claro, pero iremos en el equipo de Light!

-Misa, de hecho...- el castaño detestaba la idea de tener que soportar a la modelo en su equipo, por lo que trata de pensar desesperadamente en una estrategia.

-Bueno, yo iré contigo Gaara ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Sasuke lo mira casi como si la sugerencia fuera una orden

-Por mí no hay problema, pero Ai dijo que iría en el equipo en el que yo estuviera- señala a la chica infernal

-¡Wooow! ¡Gaara, se nota que no se gustan!- exclamó Naruto, que no veía la hora de fastidiar a su amigo en situaciones así.

-¿Que ella va a ir contigo? Entonces yo me voy al otro equipo. No es por ofender Gaara, pero creo que tu amiga no nos ayudará en ésta competencia.

-Como quieras.- no se notaba, pero el pelirrojo se había molestado levemente por el comentario hacia su...- "¿Amiga? Pero qué estoy pensando. Apenas la conozco."

Sasuke se encamina hacia Light, Rei y L con expresión decidida.

-Bueno, ¿Les parecería si voy en su equipo? Sería muy conveniente para ustedes.

-Por mí no hay problema- responde el de las ojeras- pero no sé si Light...

-Descuida Ryuzaki; es un buen integrante, debo reconocerlo. No habrá más peleas entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?- le ofrece la mano al Uchiha en modo de amistad

-Muy bien, Yagami Light.

Naruto miró a los dos equipos sin saber en cuál entrar; pero se encamina al de la chica infernal.

-¡Muy bien, yo iré con mi amigo sin cejas para poder molestarlo con su novia...!- de pronto siente como alguien lo toma por el brazo; voltea y observa que es el ninja pelinegro.- ¿¡Hey Sasuke, qué haces!?- exclama un poco nervioso.

-¡Aahh no! Tú vienes con nosotros; necesitamos tus habilidades. Sean los retos que sean, si estás con nosotros podremos hacerlo.

-¡Pero yo quiero molestar a Gaara!

-Creo que es mejor que te quedes en el otro equipo Naruto- Autoriza el pelirrojo. Para Gaara era mejor así, no toleraba las burlas.

-Bueno, nosotros iremos con él y con la chica de cabello negro- Kaworu y Shinji se acercaron a la chica infernal y al ninja de la arena.

Sólo quedaba un lugar en el equipo de Light, por lo que Asuka decide actuar para evitar que la rubia entrara.

-¡Bueno, yo voy con ustedes! ¿Estás de acuerdo Light?- pregunta la pelirroja guiñándole discretamente un ojo. Éste captó la estrategia al instante.

-Claro.

L miró a Asuka y a Light. Tuvo una sensación extraña, como si le molestara que su amigo se entendiera tan bien con ésa chica. Casi podría decir que tenía...

"¿Celos? No, eso es imposible. Light sólo es mi amigo. Quizás es el efecto de ver que alguien más acosa a Light en lugar de Misa-chan... sí, debe ser eso..." Procura no mostrar expresión alguna, cosa que no era muy complicada para él.

-¡¡Pero yo quería ir con mi Light!!- reprocha Misa haciendo berrinche.

-Lo siento rubia, se acabó el cupo en éste equipo, tendrás que conformarte con ir en el otro- Asuka sonríe con malicia

-¡Light, yo te dije que iría contigo!

-Nunca te dije que sí.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- se acerca como fiera y comienza a darle golpes en el pecho- ¡Soy tu novia! ¡¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?!

-Ya Misa- interviene Sakura– yo quería ir con mi Sasuke-kun, y resultó que se fue con ellos. Les daremos una paliza como venganza ¿Te parece?

-Está bien...- se seca las lagrimitas que comenzaban a salirle siempre que no se le concedían sus caprichos de diva- ¡Light, te arrepentirás de no haber metido a Misa-Misa en tu equipo! ¡Verás que yo era mucho mejor para tu equipo que ése tonto ojeroso y ése rubio con cara de idiota!- se da la vuelta petulante y se aprieta en el huequito del otro equipo.

Los equipos quedaron formados. El equipo 1, formado por Light, L, Sasuke, Naruto, Rei y Asuka. Y el equipo 2, compuesto por Gaara, Ai, kaworu, Shinji, Sakura y Misa.

El resto del día se lo pasaron cada quien con los suyos. Trataron de relajarse sin mucho éxito, ya que no sabían que les esperaba al día siguiente.

Finalmente llega la mañana de un nuevo día. Todos fueron a ver a Rihanna a la playa, ya que ésta los había citado ahí para su primer reto. La mayoría traía ropa normal, excepto Misa y Sakura, que lucían trajes de baño. Había un montón de chicas y chicos que observaban el reallity show en la playa. Las chicas babeaban al ver a sus lindos bishonnes y los chicos lanzaban piropos y les chiflaban a las chicas.

-¡Buenos días a todos! Espero que no hayan desayunado, porque les traerá problemas.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta Shinji dudoso

-Pues para hacer su primer reto que delimitará quién será el primer eliminado. Pero antes...- los examina con la vista- No me gusta cómo lucen. Deberían traer la ropa que les pedí- aparece su ser esclavo- ¡Deseo que estén en trajes de baño!- el genio los cambió de ropa y los dejó en trajecitos atractivos. Ai y Rei no se inmutaron al cambio, pero tampoco les agradó mucho la idea. A Gaara tampoco le gustó estar sólo con un shorcito playero, pero que podía hacer, sin su shukaku no era nada.

-¡¡WAAAAAA!! Las espectadoras se desmayaron al ver ése hermoso y sexy espectáculo: un montón de apuestos chicos en trajes de baño. Otros tomaron fotos en cada ángulo posible de ellos (y me refiero a TODO ángulo posible...)

-¡ooohhh, así si que lucen mejor!- decía con la baba casi saliendo al poder contemplar el hermoso físico de los chicos.- ¡Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos! Si miran hacia el ala este...- todos voltean a ver a la izquierda, una gotaza cae por la sien de Rihanna- ...Del otro lado... Imbéciles...- todos voltean a la derecha sonrojados de la vergüenza por su "pequeño" error de orientación- Como decía, verán una carrera de obstáculos. Primero deberán dar 25 vueltas en ésa silla giratoria- señala una sillita con ruedas- Después, deberán atravesar ésa delgada tabla sin caerse; cada vez que lo hagan su puntuación bajará. Después atravesarán en zigzag esas estacas que están enterradas en la arena, subirán por el trampolín que hay allí- señaló un trampolín que su genio había aparecido- y se lanzarán al agua. El equipo que tarde más correrá el riesgo de que uno de sus integrantes sea...- se detiene jadeando.

-¿?- todos se le quedan viendo.

-¡Ohhh, dejen tomo aire!- respira profundo- ahora si, ¿En qué iba? Ah si, de que uno de sus integrantes sea eliminado ¿Entendieron?

-¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer ésta tontería?- preguntó Sasuke, que no soportaba más la locura que estaba viviendo

-Por-que si-ganan...- lo mira fijamente a los ojos- les concederé lo que quieran...- sonríe- Por ejemplo... ¿No te gustaría ser más fuerte que tu hermano para poder darle una paliza?- el Uchiha abre de golpe sus ojos- ¿Entonces?

-...- el ninja se llena de energía- ¡Ten por seguro que ganaré éste reallity show!- exclama con el puño levantado

-¡Muy bien! Así como él, seguro todos tienen un deseo imposible, una meta- todos piensan en sus "sueños"- ¡Coooomencemos! La primera será, será... – señala a la rubia - ¡Misa Amane!

-¡Wiii! ¡Misa-Misa va primero!- gira hacia su "novio"-¡te demostraré Light, soy mejor que todos tus integrantes; y cuando te des cuenta me amarás por siem...!

-Siiiii, muy bien Misa, ya córtale a tu sermón de niña popi enamorada y empieza con el reto ¿quieres? Todavía faltan11 competidores.-la castaña ya no soportaba los berridos de Amane.

-D-de acuerdo.

Comienza con el primer reto. La pobre quedó más verde que un brócoli al terminar las 25 vueltas, ganándose las risas de casi todos los competidores (ya saben, Gaara, Ai y Rei como estatuas...); y en consecuencia, se cayó 5 veces de la tabla y se estampó bien bonito la cara contra 3 de los postes de zigzag.

-¡Vamos Misa!-"animaba" la anfitriona- ¡Demuestra que sabes hacer algo más que sólo modelar y acosar a Light Yagami!

"¿¿Idiota, crees que es fácil??" pensaba la modelo mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para poder mantenerse en pie. Finalmente llega al trampolín, se lanza haciendo peripecias con las manos, y cae al mar.

-¡¡Muy bien!! Bueno, la verdad no tanto. Tardó más de lo deseado, le dio 3 veces a los postes y se cayó varias veces... bueno, ahora sigue... ¡Light Yagami!

El castaño abre paso mientras repite lo mismo que Misa. Él no se tropezó con los postes, pero si se cayó 2 veces de la tabla.

-¡Vamos Light-kun, yo sé que tu puedes!- animaba el detective con su dulce voz.

-¡NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A MI LIGHT!- interrumpe Misa desgrañada tratando de tapar la boca de L- ¡solo yo pue...! ouuuhggg.... – la cara de ésta se puso de nuevo verde y corrió lejos a vomitar; su estómago aún le daba vueltas.

-Quien viera al gran modelo así...- murmura Ryuzaki para sí mismo, que gozaba de ver en ése estado a la escuálida acosadora.

Light se encarrera y llega en 5 zancadas al trampolín, lanzándose sin dudarlo.

-Muy bien- exclama Rihanna- ahora sigue... ¡mi novio L!

"¡¿¿Cómo que tu novio??!"-piensa furioso Light, aún en el agua.

-Tú puedes- la peliazul lo anima sonriendo levemente. El detective le devuelve la sonrisa.

Las cosas para el pobre no fueron tan buenas, ya que en el trampolín, perdió algo de valor, la altura no era su fuerte.

-¡Vamos chico ojerososoooo!- gritaba Asuka en su intento de dar "ánimos" al pobre.

"No es tan fácil superar algo a lo que le temes pelirroja"- pensaba atemorizado. Cuando una voz le llegó como caída del cielo... bueno, más bien desde abajo del trampolín; era Light, que aún no salía del agua.

-¡Vamos Ryuzaki! ¡No tengas miedo, tú puedes hacerlo!

La linda y decidida imagen de Light con la ropa empapada hicieron que el detective olvidara por completo su miedo y se lanzara casi al instante al agua. Cuando sale, observa que éste llega nadando hasta él.

-¿Ryuzaki estás bi...?- se detiene al contemplar la magnífica imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un L absolutamente diferente, con el empapado cabello hasta los hombros, y con una expresión que nunca le había visto, la de un chico asustado.

-¿Light, qué ocurre?

-N-no, nada... es que... te ves tan...

-¿Tan qué?-pregunta sin notar que el castaño se acercaba más a él, cuando lo nota, se pone un tanto nervioso –L-Light, estás demasiado...- el dulce rostro del castaño le impidió hablar.

-¿Demasiado...?-acaricia los húmedos cabellos del detective con su mano derecha, haciendo que el otro se ruborizara lentamente.

-...Cerca...- no pudo más, completamente desconectado de su mente y del mundo, cerró los ojos por instinto. Light también embriagado por el momento apoyó sus manos en los hombros de L, juntando su rostro más y más. Sus labios comenzaban a rozarse unos milímetros cuando...

-¡¡OIGAAAAN!!! ¿¡¡ Qué crees que hacen ustedes dos??!!! ¡¡¡Salgan del agua, que todavía faltan muchos participantes!!- Rihanna, que estaba más cerca del agua, había visto perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero quería complicarles la vida a la tímida "futura pareja".

L y Light abren de golpe los ojos, totalmente sonrojados.

-Y-yo...

-Lo...siento. L, no era mi intención... no sé que me... que pasó...

-D-descuida, está bien...seguramente estábamos confundidos por la emoción del trampolín... a muchos les pasa cuando viven fuertes emociones...

-Si...-el castaño baja la cabeza levemente- tienes razón...

-Deberíamos salir ya del agua.

-Es cierto.

Ambos salen sin tratar de verse a la cara. EL pelinegro sale primero, seguido de Light, mientras éste lo veía con decepción.

"Para mí no fue ninguna confusión, Ryuzaki... te quiero... ¿por qué no te das cuenta de eso? O quizás... si lo haces, pero... no te intereso..."

El solo pensamiento le fue suficiente a Light para caer en un estado de leve depresión, que no le permitió estar a gusto.

"Si Ryuzaki no gusta de mi... estaré desolado...." - levanta la cabeza decidido.- "No. Claro que le gusto. Si no, ¿por qué no se opuso cuando iba a besarlo? De hecho, cerró los ojos... él lo deseaba... haré que seas mío Ryuzaki, ¡No me rendiré! ¡Y me desharé de todos los obstáculos!"

**Wiiiiii!!! Actualizo en este hermoso y terrorífico día! Por eso digo: Feliz cumpleaños L-sama! Elle Lawliet! Ryuzaki! Hideki Ryuga! En todos sus nombres posibles, jeje!**


	7. False lie

**VII.- False Lie**

"Maldición, ¡estuve tan cerca! Maldita Rihanna, haré que me las pagues algún día..."

Pasados Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara (que lo hicieron perfectamente bien por ser ninjas), le tocó el turno a la chica infernal.

-¡Muy bien Ai, es tu turno!- exclama Rihanna.

La chica infernal, que era demasiado delicada para hacer esa clase de retos, se cayo unas cuatro veces de la tabla al quedar mareada por la silla, ganándose la mirada un poco preocupada de Gaara.

"Vamos niña, no debes rendirte..."- piensa inconscientemente el pelirrojo. Su extreme timidez y frialdad no le permitían abrir la boca para animarla.

Finalmente la pobre salta al agua, acabando con su "condena".

-Puesss...no diré que lo hiciste excelente, pero tampoco fuiste la peor- califica Rihanna un tanto divertida de el espectáculo que le ofreció la "gran hell girl".

Asuka, Rei, Kaworu Shinji lo hicieron perfectamente (no por nada son pilotos de evas), mientras los dos últimos se felicitan mutuamente con un efusivo abrazo que capta la atención de Light y L.

"Que daría para poder abrazar así a Ryuzaki..."-piensa el castaño un tanto desanimado- "lástima que no sea tan aventado como ése chico"

L sólo observaba la expresión de Light.

-¿Qué tanto le miras al tal Light Yagami?- pregunta Asuka al pelinegro, asomándose por su espalda.

-¿Qué?-se sorprende un poco, sonrojándose apenas- no lo estoy viendo, estaba pensando sin la mirada fija...

-oh---, como digas....- le sigue el juego con una gotaza en la sien por la "respuesta" del paliducho.

El resto de los participantes terminaron la prueba, unos regulares, otros pésimos y algunos excelentes. Una vez que terminaron todos, esperaron las órdenes de Rihanna.

-Bueno, sólo les queda esperar. Yo los convocaré después para su primera eliminación y a partir de ahí los equipos comenzarán a reducirse, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tienen el resto del día libre!

Dicho esto, se va con una bolita de amigas y se meten a la playa. Los demás se quedan sin saber qué hacer.

-...

Silencio.

-...

Silencio...

-...

-¿¡Bueno ya con tanto silencio, no!?- exclama Naruto matando el silencio sepulcral- ¡¡Yo voy a la playa!! ¿¿Quién viene conmigo??

-¡¡Yo!!- exclama Sakura, que solo esperaba a que alguien hablara para lanzarse al agua (de nuevo).

-¡Misa-misa también irá!- grita la rubia, que ya se había repuesto después de haberse tomado unas pastillas para las náuseas que habrá sacado quién sabe de donde.

Ya con tres que se largaron al mar, también Sasuke, Kaworu, Shinji, Asuka y Rei decidieron entrar.

-¡Vamos Light-kun!- exclama Misa de pronto jalando el brazo de Light- ¡ven al agua conmigo, Misa te enseñará que es mucho mas bonita cuando nada!

-Suéltame Misa...-murmura éste harto- no tengo ganas de nadar, yo solo quiero...- mira alrededor para ver si allí seguía la persona que buscaba.

Y en efecto, ve que L está sentado junto con Gaara y la chica infernal en unas rocas cercanas. El detective tenía un aspecto un tanto triste y aburrido.

"Ryuzaki... tengo que ir contigo"- siente como su brazo es de nuevo jaloneado.

-¡Vamos mi amado Light!-sigue insistiendo la rubia- ¡Por favor, y Misa promete darte un beso que jamás olvidarás!

"Idiota, el único beso que no olvidaría es el que me diera mi amado Ryuzaki"- aparta su brazo casi tirando a la modelo- Mira, dame 20 minutos y estaré contigo ¿De acuerdo?- le enseña los dientes en un intento por sonreírle, que parecía más una mueca sicótica.

-¡Muy bien!- la pobre inocente se va dando saltitos hacia el agua.

Cuando ésta se aleja, nota que L se marcha a una palmera cercana mientras conversa con Rei Ayanami, que había salido del agua para hacerle compañía.

"Maldita mocosa, ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que Ryuzaki no te quiere!? ¡¡Me quiere a mi!!"- trataba de controlarse limitándose a observar.

Mientras, la peliazul trataba de saber por qué el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

-No creo que puedas comprenderlo.- murmura el detective evadiendo sus preguntas.

-Te aseguro que si. Soy mas lista de lo que crees.

-Una niña como tú no podría entender este tipo de cosas.

-Ponme a prueba.

-...- se sorprende- Qué persistente eres.

-Como tú.

-De verdad que serías una buena detective.- le sonríe tiernamente.

-Gracias- se sonroja por el halago- ahora si, ¿Me contarás?

El inglés suspira derrotado.

-Está bien, pero lo haré solo porque me sorprende tu capacidad de convicción. Mira, no sé como tomarás esto que te voy a contar...

Rei guarda silencio esperando a que éste hable.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, comienza a atardecer. Las chicas salen a fuerza del agua tiritando de frío, comenzaba a refrescar mucho por las noches. Regresan charlando animadamente (bueno, ya sabemos quienes permanecen mudos como piedras). Light caminaba a lo último para tratar de pensar serenamente. Naruto y Sasuke comenzaban a discutir sobre quien había aguantado más en el agua, (que de puro milagro no se ahogaron, el que más había resistido estuvo casi una hora sumergido... -.-). Misa y Sakura hablaban de qué clase de manualidades harían con las estrellas de mar que habían recolectado (sus bolsas pesaban como 3 kilos, extrañamente no se hernearon ^^), mientras Asuka se reía de sus cursilerías. Kaworu y Shinji iban muuuy abrazados (¿así o mas melosos?). L iba aparte con la piloto de evas reservada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunta Rei a L.

-Aún no lo se... Realmente no sé si fue un impulso por el momento, o en verdad ambos...

-Sólo podrás averiguarlo si hablas con él.

-No podría. Es imposible que...

-Para ser un detective, te cierras a las posibilidades muy rápido.

Esta vez el pelinegro se sorprende. Por primera vez en su vida alguien, y encima un chica de 14 años, le había dicho que era cerrado a posibilidades. Realmente esa niña era demasiado calculadora para alguien de su edad. Le sonríe sinceramente.

-Tienes razón, ya veré que haré...

-Es lo mejor.- le devuelve la sonrisa, no efusiva, pero sincera.

Finalmente llegan al hotel. Naruto abre la puerta de golpe, y de un brinco se acuesta en el sillón principal. Los demás llegaron a prender la televisión, otros directamente a la cocina (ya sabemos quien) y los demás a ver que podían hacer.

-¡¡Ahhh, hoy si que fue un gran día!!- exclama Naruto, estirándose lo más que podía.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- empuja Asuka- ¡Yo también quiero sentarme!

-¡Me importa un bledo que seas mujer, yo llegué primero!- trata de tirarla, ya que ésta lo estaba aplastando con tal de que se quitara.- ¿¡Oye, te crees una pluma o qué!? ¡¡Me estás sacando el relleno!!

-¡Pues si te duele, quítate!- se puso sobre él, transformándolo en su almohada- ¡Ja, ningún rubio estúpido me va a decir que no puedo sentarme donde yo quiera!

-¡¡Ahhh, salvaje marimacha!!

-¿¡Cómo que marimacha!?- se voltea como fiera y le da un baño se sopapos en los cachetes, mientras el otro se protege sin poder ponerle una mano encima.

Mientras, Sakura y Misa se ponían a coser sus pulseras, collares y anillos con las estrellas y conchas que habían recolectado.

-¡Misa-Misa se verá tan bonita con éste hermoso collar, que Light-kun correrá a mis brazos!- ojitos modo brillitos.

-¡También mi adorado Sasuke-kun querrá besarme cuando lo salve en una misión y me vea con éste hermoso cinturón que hará juego con mi ropa!- también ojitos en modo súper brillitos.

-¡Oye, tengo una idea!- exclama la modelo- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una cita juntas con nuestros dos novios?

-¡Es una gran idea Misa!- exclama la kunoichi de pelo rosa, que de la emoción rompió la concha que estaba pintando para decorar.

Entre tanto, Ai curioseaba por la cocina, sin molestar al goloso pelinegro que comía un pastel de tres leches con una malteada de chocolate.

-¿Quieres algo de comer, pequeña?-pregunta el detective al ver que ésta sólo miraba los alimentos sin decidirse por alguno.

-...- seguía observando todo, pero voltea a ver al inglés, que se pone otra cucharada en la boca al ver que no le contestó.

"Esta persona tampoco se molestó por mi frialdad... ¿Por qué aquí todos son tan extraños?"

-Me gustaría...- L voltea al oírla hablar- ... saber qué comida es más rica.

-Bueno, eso es depende de tus gustos.- responde Ryuzaki dándole un sorbo a su malteada.- ¿Qué sabor es tu preferido? Dulce, salado, picante...

-Me gustaría probar picante.

-En ése caso...- se para y revisa en la alacena y refrigerador, mientras Enma observaba su extraña manera de andar encorvada. Tarda unos minutos revisando, y finalmente saca unas papas que decían "extra picante".- Toma esto.- se lo da y recita una frase muy parecida a la que Ai usa cuando da sus muñequitos de paja malditos –Si realmente quieres enchilarte, comételas, pero tendrás que pagar el precio de que tu lengua se queme infernalmente. Pero eso depende de ti.- le sonríe.

"¡Esa frase es idéntica a la mía!*o*"- procura calmarse- Bueno, muchas gracias.- las toma y las observa.

-¿Te las comerás todas tú sola?- pregunta curioso, la bolsa era como para tres personas.

-Veré...

-¿Por qué no le invitas a ése chico que te gusta y siempre está contigo?

Sin notarlo, Ai enrojece levemente; pero no muestra expresión, ganándose la expresión confundida de L.

"Qué rara es esta niña, pareciera que regresó de la muerte."- vuelve a sonreír para aparentar seguridad- Bueno, sólo fue un comentario. Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo.- Vuelve a la mesa y continúa con los postres que dejó pendiente.

La chica infernal se retira en silencio y va hacia la sala. Por coincidencias del destino, ve que el lugar donde iba a sentarse ya estaba ocupado por cierto pelirrojo. Serenamente, va y se sienta fingiendo no verlo, cosa que le extrañó al ninja de la arena.

-...

-...

-¿Por qué tan callada, te pasó algo?- pregunta Gaara tomando la iniciativa por primera vez en su vida.

-Mas o menos...- contesta Ai sin verlo directamente- Es que cuando hablé con aquel chico...- mira la cocina.

-¿Cuál chico?- pregunta casi al instante.

-Un chico de pelo negro. Está en la cocina.

-¿Te hizo algo?- vuelve a preguntar ésta vez con el ceño levemente fruncido. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Ai.- Si te dijo o hizo algo, yo...- comienza a levantarse con su vista en la cocina.

-No, espera.- lo toma del brazo para detenerlo.- No me hizo nada, sólo me regaló estas papas fritas. Mira- Se las muestra.

-... ¿Papas fritas...?- las mira extrañado- ¿Y por qué te dio eso?

-Porque se lo pedí. Quería algo para comer.

-Mhm...- se sienta de nuevo, pero con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Ai le extiende con las manos la bolsa de papas fritas. El pelirrojo se sorprende por esta acción, mas no las rechaza. Introduce su mano en la bolsa y coge una papa muy grande. Ai también toma, uno; de hecho el primero. Ambos comen la papa al mismo tiempo con expresión fría, pero...

-...- la pobre Enma no podía mantener su serenidad, puesto que comenzaba a sentir cómo su lengua le quemaba terriblemente.

-...esto esta...- el otro tampoco podía hablar mucho, nunca creyó que eso fuera tan picante-...demasiado...fuerte...

-..a-agua...- la pobre comenzaba a ponerse roja por el calor del bocadillo.

-Voy...- casi corriendo, el pobre fue por un vasote de agua.

-¡AGUA!

Llega volando y se la ofrece.

-...-toma desenfrenadamente, importándole un pepino que no se viera como una "señorita". Pero al recordar que su amigo también se había enchilado, decide parar de beber.-...Toma.

Gaara también toma como un maníaco, y una vez que termina, vuelve a su natural expresión.

-Gracias.- trata de sonreír.

-De nada...- Ai por primera vez en su vida sonríe, y muy bellamente, ruborizando levemente a su acompañante, quien desvía la mirada hacia la bolsa de papas fritas.

Mientras Asuka luego de haberse cansado de darle tanta golpiza al pobre ninja (que durante todas estas conversaciones no solto) Se va a buscar algo interesante que hacer.

-¡Ja-ja...!- Ríe Naruto ególatra, pero aún adolorido- ¡Sabía... que no podrías con-migo!

-¡¿Cállate, quieres?!- se regresa rápidamente y le da una patada en la cabeza- ¡No me hagas matarte, me das lástima!

-¡Hija de...!

-¿Naruto?- Sasuke ve la escena- ¿No me digas que ésta chica es más fuerte que tú? Realmente eres patético.- suspira.

-¡Cállate Sasuke! ¡Tú también estarías igual, sabiendo que no puedes pegarle a una mujer!

-Pero al menos no me hubiera dejado...- le restriega en la cara.

-Eres un...

Mientras la pelirroja se marcha dejando a los "rivales" discutir. Cuando ingresa a la primera habitación, ve a Light sentado en la cama, con expresión un tanto preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa, castaño?- pregunta con su acento alemán queriendo sonar dulce- Parece que te acabaran de regañar o algo parecido.

-No, nada.

-¡A mi no me mientas, yo sé que algo te pasa!

-Shhh, de acuerdo, te lo contaré. ¡Pero por amor de Dios, baja la voz! ¿Tienes que gritar todo el tiempo?

-¡Yo hablo con el volumen que se me de la regalada gana!- se calma y ahora si habla bajito- Y....- alarga la "y"- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Light cuenta a Asuka todo lo referente a lo que pasó con L en la playa. Esta escuchaba atentamente, y de vez en cuando soltaba un "¡Ahhh!", que solo era callado por el regaño de Light.

-Y...- se apena por todo lo que le había dicho a la chica- ¿Qué piensas...de eso?

-¿Qué pienso?- se esforzaba por no gritar- ¿¿QUÉ PIENSO??- el pobre castaño comenzaba a asustarse- ¡¡Que es lo más Kawaii que he escuchado en mi vida!!

-Asuka, baja la v...

-¡¡Amor, amor!!- comenzaba a canturrear. En ése momento entra L, que al ver la escena decide ocultarse en la pared para espiar.

-Asuka, por favor...- el universitario se ponía más rojo de la vergüenza. A ése paso, todos vendrían corriendo a ver cuál era el escándalo.

-¡Es que es maravilloso! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado!

L escuchaba tratando de adivinar a qué se referían. En ése momento decide asomarse, pero se sorprende de lo que sus ojos ven.

Una Asuka Langley que abrazaba muuuy contenta a un Light Yagami completamente sonrojado. El detective queda en blanco por la escena. ¿Desde cuando Light y esa chica...?

"Lo sabía."-piensa tristemente y algo dolido- "Sabía que lo que sucedió en la playa fue solo un impulso por el reto. Desde que lo vi conversar esa pelirroja supe que había algo entre ellos..."

El detective se marcha silenciosamente, con esa falsa verdad en su mente. Era extraño que L, siendo el mejor detective del mundo, se dejara llevar por un malentendido tan simple como ese y que le afectara más de lo que se notaba.

* * *

**Hiii!!! Al fin actualizo, y lo hice largo para que no me reprochen! Esta vez metí algo de avance entre Ai y Gaara, para los que les guste la parejita ^^. Espero sus reviews! Sayo y kisses navideños!**


	8. Do you hate me?

**VIII.-**** Do you hate me??**

A la mañana siguiente, un mayordomo toca la puerta. Kaworu abre la puerta amablemente.

-Buenos días joven, una nota de parte de la señorita Rihanna Erszebeth.

-Muchas gracias.- contesta agradecido el piloto de evas haciendo una reverencia caballerosamente.

-Tengan buen día.- se despide y se va dirigiéndose al ascensor.

El albino entra al cuarto de hotel mientras lee la tarjeta, totalmente absorto (ni noto que casi tira un jarrón de unos 647358 dólares). En cuanto se da cuenta de que estaba a punto de tropezar con una pared de la cocina (que no supo ni como llego ahí) va a la sala para leerles a los demás lo que decía. Curiosamente los encuentra a todos reunidos allí; no platicaban entre todos, pero ahí estaban.

-Ehh, chicos- tose un poco para llamar la atención de los "anime boys"- Nos llegó una carta de la señorita Rihanna.

-¿¡Y ahora qué quiere!?- pregunta, no; más bien bufa Sasuke.

-¡¡De seguro le pondrá otra ridícula e imposible prueba a la pobre Misa-Misa!!- exclama la modelo como si ella fuera la única mártir en ése loco embrollo.

-¡Naaa, podemos con lo que se nos ponga enfrente! ¿Verdad Light?- Asuka codea al castaño, que asiente con una leve sonrisa engreída. El detective los mira con casi odio, pero muy bien disimulado.

-¡¡Oh, ya cállense, y déjenlo hablar!!- exclama Naruto tratando de poner orden (¿?)

-...

-¡¡Tú no me callas, rubio estúpido!!- exclama Misa furiosa, enchilándose cuando la ofensa ni siquiera era para ella. -.-

-¡Por favor, guarden silencio!- ordena la apaciguadora rosa. -¿¡No ven que le causarán estrés a MI Sasuke!?

-¡¿Cómo que "Tu Sasuke"?!- exclama el Uchiha- ¿¡Cuándo te dije que era tuyo!?

-¡¡Si, ¿cuándo te dijo Sasuke que eras suyo?!

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa Naruto!?

-...

-¡¿Quieres dejar de gritarle a Uzumaki?!

-¡Por favor mi amor, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?!

-¡¡No aplasten las papas fritas!!

-...

-¿¡Dónde está el control de la tele!?

-¿¡Quieres pelar!?

-¡¡Celosa!!

-¡¡¡¡OH YA CALLENSE!!!!- Los pobres se congelan al oír un gritote del piloto de evas castaño, que ya harto decidió poner el orden para que dejaran hablar a su "amigo", pero pasan a mirarlo asesinamente- ehhhh.... ¿Por favor?- vocecita chibi resurgida.

-Gracias, Shinji-kun.- sonríe el otro piloto angelicalmente.

-D-de nada...- el cambio a su estado de ánimo fue casi radical.

-Como iba a decirles...- se acomoda el cabello y lee la pequeña nota que le habían entregado.- Es un mensaje de su parte.

-¡Pues ya lee!

-Dice: Mis queridos "anime guys"- se escucha un resoplido general por como los había llamado- Les tengo una noticia buena y una mala....

-¡¡Ya empezamos con eso!!- cacarea Asuka, cosa que calaba en los oídos de cierto ojeroso.

-Asuka-chan, ¡¿¿me dejas terminar??!- los dientes le chirriaron para evitar explotar por las infinitas interrupciones.

-Ahh si, perdón- sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Como deciiiia...- mirada de can sangriento que hace que nadie mueva ni una pestaña- La buena noticia es para el equipo 1. Por haber ganado el desafío de hoy, los llevaré a un concierto que se dará a cabo en Las vegas. Lleven su mejor ropa, porque será una experiencia inigualable. Pasaré por ustedes a las 11 del día. Sasuke Uchiha, por ser el que mejor se desempeñó en la primera prueba, eres el encargado de decirle adiós a uno de los del equipo contario.

-¿¡Sasuke!?- exclama Naruto, ultra celoso.- ¡¡No es justo!!

-Soy tan perfecto...- mirada mega vanidosa "made in Sasuke."

-¡¡11 am!!- exclama el Ninja rubio- ¡¡Tenemos solo unos minutos!!

"¡Al fin!"- piensa Light como iluminado, viniéndose a la cabeza una fantástica idea- "Mientras todos estén en el concierto, podré perderme sólo con Ryuzaki. Es justo lo que necesito..."- observa de reojo al detective; con tanto amor, que éste al sentir la insistente mirada voltea a verlo con cara de "¿¿Y tú qué??"

-Y para el equipo perdedor, tendrán que pasar el día aquí en Miami, hasta nueva orden. Cuando Sasuke regrese, ustedes deberán darle todos sus argumentos para evitar ser eliminados. Les deseo buena suerte y que se diviertan.- Termina de leer y guarda la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Los perdedores quedaron con cara de "WTF?!"

* * *

Se alistan rápidamente, y casi tropezándose con sus propios pantalones por la prisa. Light, aunque con el tiempo contado, elegía cuidadosamente lo que llevaría. Peina su cabello con extrema precisión, asegurándose de verse más guapo que nunca.

"Debo causarle la mejor impresión a Ryuzaki para que me acepte..."- se aplica una colonia exquisita, que ningún pretendiente que está siendo cortejado resistiría. En ése momento entra cierta pelirroja. Al verlo arreglarse con tanto ahínco supone por qué lo hace.

-Yo te recomendaría que aparte de tu apariencia, practicaras cómo vas a declararte.- le susurra en el oído, sobresaltándolo.

-Esto...yo...- el sólo recordar la palabra "declaración", lo ponía de nuevo tenso y sonrojado.

-Tranquilo- pone una mano en su hombro con mirada pícara- Yo los seguiré para asegurarme de que todo vaya bien.

-Gracias, Asuka.

El detective ingresa para arreglarse, y al verlos juntos de nuevo, vuelve a sentir ése extraño y maldito sentimiento. Molestia, casi rayando al odio. Se sentía muy enfadado con Light, no sabía por qué, pero lo estaba. Al menos el viaje le permitiría estar un poco tranquilo y podría estar solo por un día. No quería ver a su amigo en todo el día.

-¡¡Konichiwaaa!!- Rihanna entra de sorpresa- ¿Listos mis chicos?- la afirmación general de todos hace que ésta sonría satisfecha- ¡Muy bien, vámonos ya! ¡Despídanse de sus amigos!

-¿Cómo llegaremos?-pregunta Sasuke, que portaba una camisa negra y unos jeans semi-rotos, que lo hacían ver MUY sexy.

-Iremos en un avión privado sorprendente, que nos hará llegar en un santiamén. Está en la sala de despegue de la parte trasera del hotel. ¡Escojan con quienes irán, mis bishonnens!

Light se acerca tímidamente al detective. Este lo mira con un aire un poco hostil, intimidando al castaño.

-Ryu-Ryuzaki...

-Dime.- su contestación fue tan seca, que Light sintió su odio hasta los huesos. Aún así no se dio por vencido.

-¿Te gustaría ir...en el avión conmigo?

-Lo siento Light.- corta el inglés "tratando" de sonar amable- Pero pensaba ir con Rei-chan, ya que ella no tiene con quien ir. Porque deduzco que Sasuke irá con Naruto, y tú irás con Asuka Langley, ¿O no?

-¡Pero te acabo de pedir...!

-¡Liiight!, Mejor nos vamos, dado que tu amigo quiere ir con la "chica maravilla."- Asuka lo toma del brazo y lo lleva casi volando hasta donde iba Rihanna, que ya había salido del hotel en dirección a su fino transporte.

Mientras los demás les seguían el paso, Light aún seguía shockeado por lo que había pasado.

"¡Yo le dije primero! ¡¿Por qué accedió a ir con ella?! Será que... ¿Se enamoró de ésa chiquilla? No... ¡No puede ser cierto...!"- un zape en la cabeza lo saca de sus paranoias.

-¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡Sube ya al avión!- Asuka como siempre con sus "palabras de aliento."- Vamos, que de paso hablaremos de lo que pasó allá con calma.

-¡Si, ya voy! ¡Deja de gritarme!

Ingresan en el avión. Era increíblemente lujoso y acogedor. Las luces eran tenues, los vidrios de las ventanas parecían no existir por su extrema pureza; las cortinas eran encantadoras, con adornos soberbios y elegantes; el piso cómodamente alfombrado, los asientos de pasajeros parecían casi decir "siéntate en mí, soy muy suavecito"; al lado había pequeños portadores para copas o alimentos, y también venía en cada uno de ellos una pequeña televisión; una verdadera belleza de transporte.

-¡¡Esto es súper genial, lo más genial que haya visto en mi vida!!- Naruto no cabía en sí de asombro- ¡Es tan genial! ¡Los sillones son tan geniales! ¡Y...y...TODO ES GENIAL!- la pobre cabecita del ninja no daba para más al describir el avión.

L y Rei se sentaron en la parte trasera, mientras Light y Asuka los asientos al frente de los otros dos. De esa manera, podrían escuchar qué tanto hablaban el "ojeroso" y la "chica maravilla."

-Naruto, creo que ya dejaste en claro que te encantó el avión; hay que sentarnos. Vamos.- Sasuke lo toma del brazo con expresión de fastidio, queriendo sentar al shockeado rubio.

-¡Espera Sasuke!- protesta saliendo de su cinta rayada- ¿¡No ves que quiero admirarlo todo!?

-Idiota, ¿No ves que ya los demás se sentaron?

-¡Me importa un carajo que se haya sentado toda la galaxia! ¡Suéltame!

-Eres tan inepto- Resopla con "ira" por lo que iba a hacer- Lo que me obligas a hacer con tus estupideces- rodea la cintura de su compañero con sus manos mientras hacía la máxima fuerza con sus pies; prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando.

-¡Suéltameeeeeeeeeeee!- se aferró con sus pezuñas a la silla gritando como si lo estuvieran matando mientras los demás observaban a lo que parecían dos maniáticos salidos de un psiquiatra.

-¡¡YA SIENTENSE O LOS SACO DEL AVION!!

Ambos ninjas gritan como niñas, volando a sus asientos al oír el vozarrón que había salido quien sabe de donde. El genio había hablado con una bocina de alta potencia, dejando sordo a medio mundo.

-Muy bien, abróchense los cinturones, que despegaremos en ¡5! ¡4! ¡3...!

-¿¿Qué crees que es, despegue de cohete espacial o qué cosa??- Light estaba impaciente con tanta tontería, así que decide callar el estúpido conteo.

-Amargado- murmura Rei, con un tono que sólo su acompañante pudiera oír; pero el biónico oído de Light escuchó el "cumplido."

-¿¡A quién llamas amargado!?- "pregunta", no; grita, volteándose por completo para ver a la impertinente pasajera de atrás.

-Yagami, ¿Cómo puedes gritarle a una niña? Pensé que tenías principios...-sisea agriamente el detective, defendiendo a su compañera peliazul.

Los desorbitados ojos amielados del universitario se posaron con furia y confusión sobre el azabache, que lo miraba con la miiiiisma monotonía de siempre...

-¡¡Te calmas Light!!- ruge Asuka- ¡O te pondré un bozal para perros!

-No pensé que a Yagami-kun lo controlara una niña de 14 años-se burla el pelinegro.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡El que no puede ni salir a dar una vuelta fuera de su hotel sin pedirle permiso a Watari!

-Deja en paz a mi protector, ególatra.

-¡Estúpido ojeroso!

-KIRA.

-...

Eso era el colmo para Light. Habían acordado que nunca volverían a mencionar a "Kira."

-...

-...

-laralala...- canción ambiental que aplaca el silencio XD.

-¡¡ESTA VEZ JURO QUE TE MATO!!- se brinca del asiento para estrangular a su "amado", pero mágicamente aparecen un par de camisas de fuerza que lo regresan de trancazo a su lugar. Light ladra como un perro rabioso.

-¿¿Te quieres comportar, Light??- pregunta Rihanna vestida de aeromoza, usando una faldita MUY pegada. (¡Ya mero usaría eso!)

-¡¿Y tú quieres decirle a éste friky que se cierre su enorme boca...?!- rápidamente al decir "boca" una imagen de los labios de L comiendo los suyos lo hizo enrojecer, ganándose las miradas raras de Asuka y Rihanna.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?- pregunta la castaña al ver la cómica transformación del "aspirante a dios."

-Nada, nada...- dice tarareando.

-Loco...

El avión parte hacia las Vegas, mientras los demás admiran el paisaje desde el cielo. L estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, ignorando la mirada un tanto curiosa de Rei.

"Light-kun... Tú, que siempre eres tan perfeccionista y exigente... ¿Qué demonios ves en ésa estúpida pelirroja?"- se reprende mentalmente- "¿Por qué me molesto? ¿No debería estar feliz por que Light-kun encontró el ^amor^?"- algo en ésa palabra hacía que las tripas se le estrujaran de los celos- "¡¿Qué diantres pasa conmigo?!"

-Estás celoso, ¿Verdad?- susurra Ayanami, mirando hacia el vacío del cielo.

-¿Eh? ¿¿Qué cosa??- la mira sonrojado de vergüenza.

-Nada.

Finalmente llegan al aeropuerto y bajan maravillados (algunos). La ciudad era sorprendente, realmente era la "ciudad que nunca duerme". Todos los edificios lucían atractivos, con carteles, pantallas gigantes y exuberantes adornos. Personas iban y venían. Una estupenda metrópoli.

-¡Es precioso!- exclama Asuka con las mejillas encendidas por la emoción- ¡Nunca pensé que vendría a las vegas!

-Es magnífico...- murmura Light prestando especial atención a los inmensos lugares que tenían la pinta perfecta para una romántica declaración.

-¡Bueno!- Rihanna hace que su genio les dé celulares del mismo tipo a todos- Cuando sea el momento del concierto, ése celular sonará, y los enviará hasta allí ¿Entendido?

Las 6 cabecitas asienten como bebés que contemplaban el nuevo mundo.

-Bueno...- carita angelical- ¡Ya lárguense!- grita de golpe como mujer en sus días de menopausia, haciendo que los pobres dieran un saltito del susto.

Los demás se van murmurando entre dientes "ah, que manera de despedirse..."

L se pierde a su propio rumbo, pero de pronto siente como alguien lo sigue casi corriendo.

-¡Ryuzaki, espérame!- la voz no era otra sino la de Light. L lo mira con sorpresa.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Yagami-kun?- pregunta con su habitual monotonía.

-Espera...- lo alcanza en un jadeo- Quiero disculparme por haberme portado así en el avión...- el detective continúa mirándolo con desdén- Y... me gustaría estar contigo... si me lo permites.- el estar solo con L había hecho que volviera su timidez de chico enamorado.

-Pensé que querías estar con Langley.

-No, ella... se fue a explorar con Naruto y Sasuke...- se acerca al detective, tratando de controlar su sonrojo- Quiero estar contigo...

-Lo siento Yagami-kun- corta L tajantemente, ignorando por completo las insinuaciones de Light.- Me gustaría estar solo.

-Pero Ryuzaki...

-Yagami-kun- las emociones de L estaban tan a flor de piel, que perdió el control de sus palabras- NO ME MOLESTES. Hazme el favor de no fastidiarme por un momento, que ya fue bastante con soportarte en el drama de hace rato.

-...- se quedó congelado. ¿L lo estaba mandando al cuerno? ¿Le estaba diciendo que no lo soportaba? ¿¿Prácticamente le dijo que lo odiaba??- Lo... lo siento... no quise...

-Pues lo hiciste.- vuelve a callarlo. Ni siquiera se reconocía- Ahora si no te importa, iré solo a conocer la ciudad.- y sin siquiera despedirse, se aleja a paso desganado fuera de la vista del universitario.

Este queda en shock. No podía ser posible. Tenía que ser una mentira. L no podía decirle nada más porque sí que no lo soportaba. Quería tirarse allí mismo a llorar como una colegiala.

-Ryuzaki...- era todo lo que podía decir.

"¿En verdad no me amas? ¿Tanto me odias? No, no puede ser. ¿¡Qué te hice!? (Aparte de casi querer matarte en el avión) ¡Debe ser un error!"

* * *

**¡Pues al fin actualizo! No sé, es que la inspiración ahorita está oxidada, y siento que el cap quedó pésimo T.T, pero veremos que tal me quedó con sus reviews ^-^. ¡Comments onegai! (¿¿así o más suplicante O~O??) **

**¡Matta nee!**


	9. Remaining element

**XI.- Remaining element¨**

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*

Light decide caminar a paso lento, pero obviamente siguiendo desde muy, MUY lejos a L.

"¡Dahhh, qué diablos estoy haciendo! ¡Debería estar recorriendo el mundo en vez de estar persiguiendo al tarado friki este!"- lo mira cada vez maaas allá- "Demonios a quien engaño… ¡Quiero estar con Ryuzaki!"- observa que el detective miraba cientos de tiendas y atracciones sin el menor remordimiento- "Claro, él divirtiéndose de lo lindo y yo aquí como un perro faldero".

Mientras L, veía con atención unas personas en una pequeña cabina de fotos. Observa que entre ellas había una parejita de chicos, que se veían de lo más felices y enamorados mientras se tomaban las fotografías, a lo que L enrojeció un poco.

"¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? ¿Ir a tomarse unas fotos así nada más, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? Ok, quizás si es algo normal, pero…"- se imagina en una escenita similar con Light- "¡Arghh! ¡Deja de pensar en Light! ¡Estoy enojado, muy enojado con él! Ammm, pero… ¿por qué rayos estoy molesto? ¡Ya ni sé por qué! ¡Yo solo sé que estoy molesto, y como mi condenado orgullo me impedirá ir a pedirle disculpas, que venga él a disculparse!"- y se retira más ofendido del "sito maldito".

De mientras, con los konoha boys…

-¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡A que no puedes comerte un cono con 10 bolas de helado!- señala a un vendedor que vendía mantecado a varios niños pequeños.

-¡Ja! Ponme a prueba, te dejaré humillado como siempre- mirada altanera.

-¡¿Ehhh? ¡¿Cuánto apuestas?

-Si gano, tendrás que dejar de comer ramen por un mes.

-¿¡WTF!- pega un grito al cielo.

-¿Qué, temes perder?- sonríe diabólicamente moviendo las manos como el Sr. Berns de los Simpson.

-Ahhh, bueno…. Ya que lo pienso…- juega con sus dedos mirando al interesantísimo suelo.

-C-o-b-a-r-d-e- canturrea el Uchiha, saboreando la humillación del rubio.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Nadie me llama cobarde!- grita desquiciado -¡PREPARATE A TRAGARTE TUS PALABRAS SASUKE UCHIHA!

-¿Vas a arriesgarte?

-¡Claro! ¡Y si tú pierdes, te vestirás como una sirvienta en el hotel, sirviéndome platos de ramen cuando yo quiera!

-¿Qué?- ahora el pelinegro era el nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo, NIÑITA?

-Me llamaste… ¿Niñita?- mirada de asesino sicótico a punto de sacar tripas.

-Te llamo como te veo.- sonrisa petulante de oreja a oreja.

-¡Te la buscaste, Uzumaki! ¡Despídete de tu comida favorita por un mes!

-¡Eso crees!

Ambos se van corriendo hacia el puesto, mientras que el vendedor se hacía rico por vender tanto mantecado a dos brutos.

De mientras, con Rei y Asuka…

-¡Oh, qué bonito!- la pelirroja mira las tiendas de ropa, prestando atención a los vestidos- ¡Y aquello también!- se gira, mirando irritada a la peliazul -¡Oye, al menos di algo!

-No tengo nada que decir.

-¡Ahh, claro!- frunce el ceño- ¡La gran piloto quiere ahorrarse las palabras con una chica inferior como yo! ¡Pero no te pones así cuando estás con el chico ojeroso, ¿no?

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira- acerca su dedo índice cerca de la cara de Rei- Desde ahora te lo digo. No te diré de quien debes o no enamorarte, pero te aconsejo que evites encariñarte más con el chico ese.

-¿Y por qué?- la mira de forma retadora.

-Porque ya tiene pareja. O muy pronto la tendrá.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-¿¡Ahhh! ¿Sabes lo de Light y el ojeroso?

-Se llama Ryuzaki.- la mira de forma ofendida.

-Bueno, como sea. - gruñe sin motivo alguno- Sólo te lo digo para que no termines con el corazón roto- hace un ademán con las manos, tratando de burlarse para enfadar a Rei, sin éxito.

-No me interpondré entre ellos. No entiendo cuál es tu molestia.

-¡Que no permitiré que me arruines mi romance shonnen ai en vivo! ¡Por primera vez podré ser parte del enamoramiento de una pareja así, y si llegan a estar juntos podré tomarles muchas fotografías!- junta las manos mientras un fondo romántico salido de quien sabe donde le aparece alrededor.

-… ._.

Regresando a los dos genios de Death Note…

"¿¡Hasta cuando voy a continuar con esto! ¡Tengo que dejar de seguirlo!"

Sin embargo, las piernas de Light no paraban de seguir al detective, quien ahora iba hacia un parque muy amplio y extenso. L miraba hacia el suelo, entretenido con un pequeño gato que lo seguía de manera divertida, cuando repentinamente choca contra alguien. Eleva la vista, y ve que era un joven alto y de cabello negro azulado, con una cola de caballo. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados semi-rotos, y una camiseta negra. Llevaba un crucifijo de plata en el cuello.

-Ahh, disculpa… -observa la belleza del desconocido -No me fijaba por donde iba…

-No hay cuidado…- el joven lo mira detenidamente, encontrándolo increíblemente lindo- De hecho, también fue mi culpa. ¿Te hiciste daño, precioso?- usa esa excusa para acariciar el rostro de del detective, que se sorprende de sobremanera por la atrevida acción y el piropo, al igual que Light, que observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

"¡WTF! ¿¡Quién demonios se cree ese tipo para tocar a MI Ryuzaki!"- aprieta los puños como si quisiera hacerlos una pelota de tenis- "Calma, CALMA. Si te mantienes al margen, quizás el bastardo de la vuelta, y todo quede hasta ahí…"

-Mi nombre es John Prescott, ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?- pregunta de forma encantadora, haciendo que el detective extrañamente se ruborizara.

-R-Ryuzaki…- contesta de forma nerviosa sin saber cómo parar la situación que estaba surgiendo.

-Es un nombre muy encantador…- responde sin alejar su distancia del inglés.

"TRANQUILO LIGHT… sólo RELAJATE…"

-Iba a comprar un helado en aquél puesto, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Yo invito. – sonríe de forma encantadoramente irresistible, a lo que difícilmente pudo resistirse el pelinegro.

-Ah, claro- le devuelve la sonrisa- Me gustaría mucho…

"¡Anda! ¡No quiso que lo acompañara a recorrer la ciudad, pero si se va con ese perfecto extraño a comprar un heladito! ¡JA! ¡Tú a mi no me haces eso, L! ¡Ahora definitivamente me voy de aquí! Ves a pasear con tu estúpido noviecito…"- pero sus pies parecían estar dispuestos a hacer TODO lo contrario a lo que dijera su mente, y al contrario de alejarse, decide seguirlos más de cerca, con temor de que esos dos se le perdieran.

Al cabo de media hora, con Naruto y Sasuke…

-¡Ahhh, se me congeló el cerebro!

-Estúpido…

-¡Estás molesto!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Gané la apuesta, ahahahaha!- risa sicótica que hacía que todas las personas se les quedaran viendo con miedo.- ¡Y tendrás que cumplir tu castigo como hombre!- abre los ojos un poco- Oh, perdón, me equivoqué; quise decir como nena…

-¡Cierra la boca idiota! ¡Sabes que estuve a punto de ganar! De no haber sido por ese estúpido perro que trató de morderme…

-¡Claaaro, busca la excusa de que el perro te entretuvo y dejaste de comer!

-¡ASI FUE! ¡Sabes perfectamente que te hubiera ganado!

-See see; pues será el sereno, pero tú acabas de perder la apuesta, ¡Y ahora deberás vestirte de sirvienta y darme ramen cada que se me antoje, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!- Sasuke le avienta una piedra de 5 kilos para que parara de gritar a los cuatro vientos su humillación -¡Oye, deja de golpearme!

-Te la buscas por pregonero barato.

-Si, como sea. Comienza a buscar un traje, ¡porque mañana empiezas con mi premio!

-Diosss, sólo dime que te hice para que me odies tanto…

De mientras con los chicos de Death Note…

-Muchas gracias por el helado- le dice L a John. Ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol que ofrecía una sombra muy refrescante- Realmente no tenías porque…

-Quise hacerlo para pasar más tiempo con un chico tan encantador como tú…- observa su rostro -Oye, tienes algo manchada la cara.

-¿En serio?- se ruboriza por la sola idea de comportarse como un niño frente a un perfecto desconocido, que ya no era tan desconocido.

-Sí, déjame limpiarte…- usa el dorso de su mano para limpiar esa mancha invisible en la cara de L, ganándose la mirada furiosa de cierto espía japonés.- Disculpa, ¿Puedo decirte Ryu-chan?

-Ahh, yo… seguro…- responde aún más confundido por la extraña petición -John-kun, ¿Eres así de abierto con todos?

-Realmente no… es sólo que no pude resistirme al verte, eres muy lindo y guapo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me gustas…- dice de forma algo atropellada -Mira; sé que es muy repentino, que no te conozco bien, ¡pero me has encantado como no tienes idea!

"¿¡Qué dijo ése imbécil!"- piensa el castaño con la sangre hirviendo.

-Ehh, esto… John-kun, creo que se va haciendo tarde…- mira la manga de su muñeca para ver su reloj imaginario, tratando de fingir que no había escuchado nada de lo que el chico de al lado dijo -No sabes lo que te agradezco por el helado, pero… pero… ¿¡John-kun!-no pudo evitar casi gritar al ver como el pelinegro de cola de caballo tomaba con una mano su barbilla, y con la otra lo atraía hacia él por la cintura.

-¡Oye!- en ese momento Light se acerca como fiera a ambos, sin poder aguantar esa blasfemia.

-¡¿Light-kun?- el detective estaba en shock, con las mejillas ardientes -¿Aún me estabas siguiendo?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunta Prescott.

-¡Qué te importa! ¡Y te largas de aquí, imbécil!- señala al "inocente" joven americano, como si fuera un engendro del demonio.

-¿Y por qué habría de largarme? Tú eres quien acaba de llegar como un celoso obsesionado.

-¿¡Celoso! ¿¡Quién está celoso!

-Tú.- responde con toda la frescura del mundo, enfureciendo más a Light.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Nadie tiene el cinismo de verme la cara de idiota!- intenta darle un puñetazo, pero L lo detiene casi en un desesperado movimiento, interponiéndose entre John y Light.

-¡Yagami-kun, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No puedes venir así como si nada a golpear a alguien con quien estoy!

-¡¿Eres estúpido o qué? Este tipo quería besarte, ¡y tú lo defiendes!

-Lo que él haya querido hacer, yo hubiera decidido por mi cuenta. No tienes por qué venir a interferir en lo que me pase.

-¿Entonces tú…?- cae en cuenta, para dejar de apretar el puño y retirarse tan airadamente como había llegado, un poco más controlado, pero no menos molesto -Muy bien, me largo de aquí.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta L totalmente confundido, al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Vete al diablo.

-…- esta vez esa respuesta le había dolido un poco. Tras ver como el castaño se iba, decide que sería mejor terminar con la estancia en el parque.

-No tienes por qué irte, Ryu-chan.- replica el joven tomando el brazo del detective. -Ese tonto no tiene por qué echar a perder el momento.

-Escucha…- dice lo más calmadamente posible, pues sentía unas tremendas ganas de ir corriendo a buscar a Light -Sé que él fue un idiota, pero tengo que irme en verdad. Dentro de poco tiempo debo reunirme con varias personas para un evento importante. Lo lamento.

-Entiendo…- mira un poco al suelo, pero trata de no parecer sentimental -¿Prometes que nos veremos mañana aquí?

-Este… yo…- los ojillos de cachorro suplicante de John le hicieron muy difícil mantener la compostura -… De acuerdo, pero será como a las seis de la tarde. ¿No hay problema?

-Desde luego que no.- sonríe con alegría, tratando de disimular su efusión -Nos vemos mañana. Y… lamento lo que… je, estuve a punto de…

-Ahhh… - se frota la cabeza con nerviosismo -no hay cuidado…- se despide con una mano mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado para ir a buscar a…

"¿Pero para qué quiero buscar a Light? El fue un completo cínico al haber aparecido así; demostró que aún me seguía, aunque le pedí que parara de hacerlo. No tengo por qué ir a disculparme de nada, ¡él es quien debe venir a pedirme perdón por su grosería!"- observa que estaba atardeciendo. En ese momento su celular especial suena, mostrando un mensaje. Al leerlo, confirma que dentro de poco sería transportado al concierto.

Al mismo tiempo que el mensaje llega al resto de los chicos, todos son llevados mágicamente al sitio indicado (obvio, robándose gritos de personas al ver personas esfumándose por el aire xD).

Se encuentran todos entre un tumulto de gente, mientras se escuchaban gritos de júbilo por parte de los fans, que verían una de sus bandas favoritas tocar en tan sólo unos minutos en el gran escenario que había enfrente.

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*

**¡Awiwi! Regresé con este fanfic que tenía tan olvidado; (¡no me maten! *mi se cubre con lo primero que encuentra: su gata xDD* ) ****mis sinceras disculpas,****¡gomen! **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero tenía depresión con esta historia (._.), y ya no pensaba continuarla, pero muchos de mis amigos me animaron nuevamente, ¡y pues aquí está la actu xDD! ¡Espero les haya sido de su agrado, y dejen reviews, que me inspiran a continuar!**

**¡Se cuidan mucho, sayo! ;D**


	10. Vicinity of obsenity

**X.- Vicinity of obsenity**

-Estoy aburrida- suspira Misa, jugando con los cabellos de la chica infernal, mientras hacía trenzas extrañas.

-¡Yo también!- exclama Shinji, mientras le daba vueltas a una almohada como si fuera una pelota.

-¿Quién crees que sea eliminado hoy?- pregunta Enma a Gaara, zafándose de las traviesas manos de la rubia.

-Supongo que Sasuke eliminará a uno de lo más capaces en el grupo para que ya no tengamos posibilidades de ganar… O también a alguien que le caiga muy mal- mira discretamente a la peli rosa Haruno, que conversaba con Misa acerca de cómo podrían impresionar a sus novios en la cita sorpresa que tenían preparada.

-Si, es lo más lógico…- cae en cuenta de algo, poniéndose extrañamente tensa -Pero, tú también eres muy fuerte, ¿No crees que te elimine a ti primero?- pregunta algo alarmada.

-No lo creo… conociendo a Sasuke, es seguro que quiera más de un reto conmigo…- mira a la pelinegra con algo de desconcierto-¿Por qué te preocupa el que pueda ser eliminado?

-¿Ah? Este, pues…- mira hacia otro lado -…Porque eres el único con el que me llevo mejor, por eso.

-Mhm…- el pelirrojo mira hacia el suelo, sintiendo algo de confusión y satisfacción.

De mientras en Las Vegas, la multitud de gente estaba enloquecida para que diera inicio el tan esperado concierto. Finalmente el grupo "System of a Down" aparece tras el telón, provocando que el lugar se infestara de más gritos de júbilo. Tras las primeras rudas notas del guitarrista, el concierto da inicio con la primera canción.

-¡Vaya! ¡Se Nota que las personas no están locas por esa banda!- exclama Naruto, siguiendo la corriente del resto, y gritando como un maniático -¿Qué opinas, Sasuke? ¿No son geniales?

-No suenan tan mal… creo que tienen mi estilo.- sonríe con orgullo.

-¡Qué carajo dices ahora!

-Admítelo Naruto, son tan geniales como yo. Por eso te gustaron.- sonríe con sorna.

-¡Cada día dices cosas más idiotas!- exclama desviando la mirada algo avergonzado.

-¡Oigan, oigan!- exclaman un par de jóvenes, acercándose a ellos -¿No les parece que este no es un buen lugar para hacer cosplay de la serie de Naruto?

-¿Cosplay?- repite el rubio, sin entender muy bien a qué se referían.

-¡Sí!- responde el otro desconocido -¡Debo admitir que su parecido con Naruto y Sasuke es asombroso!

-¡¿Pero qué dices? si yo soy…!- el azabache cubre la boca de su compañero ninja rápidamente.

-Claro, pero nosotros no hacemos cosplay- sonríe con naturalidad -Es increíble que esos personajes se parezcan tanto a nosotros…

-¿En serio no estaban imitándolos?- responden.

-Claro que no.

-¡Woow, pues qué suerte por ser tan parecidos! ¡Nos vemos!- se van tan rápido como habían aparecido, dejando a los ninjas en paz. Naruto finalmente se zafa de las manos de Sasuke, que no había dejado de apretarlo en toda la conversación.

-¡Sasuke, ¿qué rayos fue eso!- replica más que molesto -¡¿Por qué no me dejaste decirles que éramos nosotros?

-¿Crees que te hubieran creído, estúpido?- responde regañonamente -Si no te dejé hablar, fue para que no te tomaran por lunático. Recuerda nosotros no somos "reales".

-Ahhh…- el aludido entiende, asintiendo con la cabeza -Bueno… gracias por "taparme la boca".- mira hacia el suelo, sintiéndose algo idiota por su impulsividad.

-No hay de qué Uzumaki…

La piloto de evas peli azul, se encontraba al lado de Asuka, quien estaba sumergida en el concierto.

-Pues no sé tú, pero para mí hay demasiado ruido...- murmura Rei, siendo totalmente ignorada, pues su diminuta voz no se notaba en semejante jungla. Decide marcharse a un lugar más tranquilo.

La pelirroja estaba totalmente perdida con la música, pues le encantaba la manera explosiva en que tocaba. Definitivamente le habían encantado.

Light aparece entre el tumulto de gente, seguido por un divertido Ryuk, que no había querido perderse la diversión. Obviamente el castaño no había llegado allí sin toparse con varias ofrecidas que lo miraban de manera espantosamente lujuriosa. En ese momento se topa con su "anfitriona", quien no parecía estar menos cuerda que el resto de las personas.

-¡Mira Light!- exclama el shinigami -es la chica que te odia.

- Agradezco tu "sinceridad". -responde con cara de muy pocos amigos -"Tenía que encontrarme precisamente con esta tipa".

-¡Ahh Light, aquí estás!-saluda con efusividad al verlo, contradiciendo a Ryuk -Al parecer el único que no hemos podido encontrar es a L. El genio me ayuda, pero no confío en él por ser tan perezoso.

-¿Qué no se supone que todos debíamos ser "transportados" aquí?

-Seee, pero quería saber si algunos no se habían ido, como Rei Ayanami. Como sea; si lo ves, no se te olvide decirme. ¡Diviértete!- se gira hacia el concierto -¡Arriba System!

-Parece que sólo necesita entretenimiento para olvidarse de su odio hacia cualquiera.- Ryuk ríe, buscando a cualquier persona por allí que tuviera alguna jugosa manzana.

Light suspira con aburrimiento, y decide buscar al resto de sus compañeros. Pronto logra divisar a cierto detective entre la multitud. Automáticamente frunce las cejas, sintiéndose molesto de nuevo. L gira instintivamente al sentirse observado, y al ver a su amigo intenta ir hacia él, sorprendiéndose mucho al notar que éste decidió alejarse.

-¡Light, espera!- su enojo hacia él había desaparecido, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

"Maldito Ryuzaki. No volveré a dirigirle la palabra."- tropieza accidentalmente con un par de jovencitas que vestían de forma muy roquera, quienes inmediatamente lo vieron muy provocativamente.

-Hola, mozo- saluda la primera chica, quien tenía el cabello negro y largo, con mechas moradas. Sostenía una botella de alcohol a medio terminar en la mano izquierda, por lo que no andaba en sus sanos cabales; se podía notar por la manera en que hablaba -, ¿Andas buscando alguien con quién pasar la noche?

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, Julia!- exclama la otra joven, quien tenía el cabello pintado de un rojo intenso, mientras exhalaba el humo de un cigarrillo, incomodando al castaño -Se nota que éste chico ni siquiera entra a un pub donde sirvan Bacardi- escruta a Yagami, con una mirada parecida a la de su amiga -. Soy Hale, y ésta idiota de al lado es mi amiga Julia- extiende su mano, siendo estrechada por el castaño con algo de desconfianza -¿Qué trae por aquí a alguien como tú?

-¡Vaya, Light controla!- exclama Ryuk, riendo maniáticamente.

-Bueno, soy Yagami Light- responde, ignorando por completo al molesto shinigami -. La verdad quise venir aquí para pasar un buen rato… - se excusa.

-¿Yagami Light? Vaya… tienes un nombre extraño…- observa la fumadora -Parece japonés, ¿Eres extranjero?

-Sí, algo así…

-¡Pero mira! ¡Si aparte de sexy escucha música de la buena…!- la pelinegra habla entrecortadamente, antes de "perder el equilibrio" y quedar entre los brazos del castaño, quien no tuvo más opción que sujetarla. -Disculpa… Yagashi… o Yagami… como te llames…- se aferra más al cuerpo del universitario, infestando su ropa con el aroma del alcohol. Hale sólo sonríe picaronamente, ante la "estrategia" de su ebria compañera.

-Ésta Julia…- exclama la pelirroja sin poder evitar soltar unas cuantas risitas.

-Parece que tu amiga no está bien...- le informa el castaño a Julia, siendo interrumpido al ver que la joven que sostenía se levantaba.

-¿Cómo que no estoy bien?- replica mirándolo, pero sin soltarse del cuerpo ajeno -Tan sólo me resbalé…

-Oye Light- dice Hale, mirando un puesto cercano de alcohol -¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Queremos alguien más con quién divertirnos… Estamos solas y desamparadas.- junta las manos intentado parecer tierna, sosteniendo el cigarro entre sus negros labios.

El castaño estaba a punto de negar la invitación, pero en ese momento ve que L se acercaba. Naturalmente, éste se quedó viendo algo confundido a las chicas que lo acompañaban.

-Light, quería hablar un momento contigo.- explica de su típica forma, ignorando a las jóvenes.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunta Hale a Light, mirando al inglés con cara algo discriminante.

-Sí, es sólo un… amigo.

-¡Anda, ¿quién es éste tipo tan extraño?- replica Julia señalándolo con la mano con la que sujetaba la botella, tambaleante.

-¿Podemos hablar, Light?- insiste el inglés de forma tajante.

-Tu amigo ya tiene planes, fenómeno.- responde majaderamente la pelinegra, abrazando posesivamente al universitario.

-¡Hey, idiota; modera tus palabras!- regaña Hale, mirando algo inquieta a Light, esperando que no se hubiera enfadado por la ofensa que había recibido su amigo. -Disculpa chico.

-No hay cuidado- el detective gira hacia su amigo -. ¿Entonces, Light?

El aludido piensa la situación unos segundos. Finalmente, tras darles un vistazo a las americanas, sentencia:

-Lo siento Ryuzaki; pero como dijeron, tengo planes. Ves a divertirte con alguien más.- recalca las últimas palabras, queriendo hacerle recordar la situación de hacía un rato.

-¡Genial!- aplaude Julia, tirando accidentalmente la botella -Ups, lo siento.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos niño!- despide la pelirroja, llevándose a Light y a su torpe amiga lejos del excéntrico pelinegro. Light sólo le dedica una mirada altanera y al mismo tiempo molesta, antes de perderse entre la multitud.

El detective queda estático; apenas y había podido asimilar la información. ¿Light yéndose con un par de adictas a pasar el rato? Definitivamente aunque se lo repitiera una y otra vez, no podía creerlo. No podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por él. Temía que aquellas chicas terminaran emborrachándolo, o en el peor de los casos…

"¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!"- sacude la cabeza violentamente -"Light no es de ése tipo de chicos… ¿O sí? ¿El tipo de chicos que buscan… diversión fácil?"- por alguna razón el pensar que su amigo fuera a "hacer" lo que él creía con alguna de ellas lo enfurecía; pero al mismo tiempo lo ponía, muy, muy triste y decepcionado. Decide buscar al resto de su equipo para tratar de olvidar la situación, pues sabía muy bien que Light lo seguiría evitando hasta que regresaran.

De mientras con los "perdedores"…

-¡Misa-Misa tiene una idea!- exclama entusiasta, rompiendo el aburrido ambiente -¿Por qué no jugamos a "verdad o reto"?

-¡Qué estupenda idea!- exclama Sakura instantáneamente, uniéndose a la rubia -¡Vamos a jugar!

-¿De qué trata el juego?- pregunta Shinji curioso, quien estaba junto con Kaworu.

-Se trata de hacer un círculo, y formar una ronda de preguntas. Al que le toca responder, tiene que escoger: hablar, o hacer un reto impuesto a costa de la respuesta. ¿Quién quiere jugar?

-Yo.- se ofrece amablemente el piloto de evas de cabello plateado -¿Jugarás tu también, Shinji-kun?

-Claro.- responde algo entusiasta.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?- pregunta la peli rosa a Enma y Gaara, quienes habían estado escuchando sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-No me interesa jugar.- responde el pelirrojo de forma algo tajante.

-¡Amargado!- Misa hace puchero -¿Y qué hay de ti, niña? ¿Tú si jugarás?

-Por mí no hay problema.- responde con monotonía, sorprendiendo a su compañero de al lado.

-¿Vas a jugar ese estúpido juego?- pregunta el ninja de la arena algo sorprendido.

-No hallo algo más interesante que hacer.- responde con simpleza, antes de unirse a la bolita, que ya estaba sentada en el piso. Gaara sólo la miró con estupefacción.

-¡Muy bien!- exclama la modelo -¡Comencemos! Yo haré la primera pregunta- se gira hacia la pelinegra -¿Ai-chan, verdad? Escoge: ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.- dice con simpleza.

-¡Genial!- entrecierra los ojos, mirándola pícaramente -¿Ai-chan, alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Esa pregunta llamó en particular la atención de cierto ninja, quién no dudó un instante en penetrar con sus ojos a la joven infernal.

-Si- responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -. De alguien llamado Sentarou.

-¡Waaa, hasta ella tiene un corazón!- exclama Haruno con un empalagoso tono de niña enamorada -¡Eso es todo lo que queríamos saber! Misa-chan, por ahora no le preguntaremos nada más.

-¿Pero por qué?- la aludida hace un puchero, queriendo soltar unas lagrimitas -¡Yo quería preguntarle más!

-Entiende, poco a poco. ¡Bueno, ahora es mi turno!- se dirige a Shinji -¿Qué te hace más feliz en la vida?

El juego continuaba, mientras el pelirrojo aislado miraba hacia el suelo, sintiéndose algo decepcionado por la respuesta que había dado su "amiga". Aunque realmente no sabía por qué se sentía así.

En ese momento, en cierto lugar de Las Vegas infestado de locos americanos…

-¡Anda Light; sólo te falta un poco!

-¡Ese es mi hombre! ¡Es un bebedor como yo!

El concierto avanzaba cada vez más, así como crecía cada vez más la locura y el libertinaje entre los espectadores. Yagami se había ido con aquellas chicas, lejos de sus compañeros de equipo, de su anfitriona, y de L. tras muchos ruegos por parte de sus compañeras, accedió a beber un poco con ellas, siendo los primeros tragos de su vida. Pero cada vez se dejaba llevar más, quedando en las mismas condiciones que sus locas acompañantes. Pronto perdió la mayor parte de su cordura, con una botella y media de alcohol en su organismo. Se dirigen más cerca de la banda, cargando en una mano otra botella del adictivo líquido.

-¡Escucha amor, ésa es mi rola favorita!- grita Julia como una demente al universitario.

-¿"Amor"? ¡Ya casi que te lo estás comiendo vivo, amiga!- Hale era la más "cuerda" del trío, ya que tenía más resistencia a la borrachera. Eso, contando que el cigarro la mantenía entretenida para no beber tanto como sus compañeros.

En ese momento, se topan con los ninjas, quienes quedaron atónitos al ver a un Light completamente ebrio.

-¡Oye, si que estás para el arrastre!- exclama Naruto -¿Quiénes son las nenas que te acompañan?- el azabache le da un fuerte pisotón -¡Hey, ¿Qué dije?

-Yagami; no es por meterme en tus asuntos, pero si bebes más terminarás tirado por allí, y no seremos nosotros los que te ayudemos.

-¡Cierra la boca maldita boca, niñato de la ***!- responde el castaño aferrado al hombro de la pelinegra; Sasuke cerró sus labios abruptamente ante semejante palabra dirigida a su persona, con los ojos muy abiertos -¿¡Q-quién diablos te has creído para meterte en mi vida, eh!- su boca apestaba a licor del más fuerte, incomodando a los menores -¡Desde que nos conocimos en el condenado hotel no has dejado de fregarme! ¡Lárgate con tu novio y deja de joderme de una buena vez!

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie le habla así a Sasuke!- el rubio se acercaba al universitario, dispuesto a darle una buena paliza, pero el Uchiha lo detiene -¿¡Por qué rayos me detienes Sasuke; no escuchaste lo que te dijo!

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que dice. Es patético con sólo verlo. ¿No te aprovecharás golpeando a alguien que está complemente ebrio, verdad?- lo mira con una sonrisa orgullosa -No te rebajes con alguien como él.

-Pero…- aunque entendía, quería golpear al chico de enfrente, quien sólo reía junto con las chicas, hablando cosas sin sentido. Finalmente, cede.

-Alejémonos de estos sujetos.

Ambos ninjas se alejan, perdiéndose entre la multitud. El azabache se gira hacia su amigo rubio, sonriéndole agradecidamente.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Pero créeme que esos insultos no me afectaron para nada.

-Ahh… de nada.- su compañero desvía la mirada, sintiéndose apenado y con las mejillas algo encendidas -Esto… bueno, ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

-¡Así se habla!

Rei había vuelto para buscar a Rihanna, encontrándola gritando como el resto de los fans.

-Rihanna-san, ¿Falta mucho para irnos?

-¡Oh, Rei!- saluda de la misma forma que hizo con Yagami -¡Descuida; sólo falta la canción de cierre y nos largamos de aquí!

-Entiendo. ¿Algún lugar donde debamos esperarte?

-Naa, en cuanto termine, los llamaré nuevamente a los celulares para avisarles que los llevaré de nuevo al hotel.

-Bien.

-¡Tu disfruta!

Mientras, el detective se había limitado a ver el concierto, ayudándolo a olvidar un poco la tensión anterior. Pero algo le llama la atención más al frente. Podía ver un puesto de bebidas y cigarrillos, mientras veía a un Light totalmente borracho con las jovencitas que había conocido anteriormente.

-¿Light?- se acerca con cautela para presenciar el humillante estado de su amigo.

Obviamente éste pareció no escucharlo, puesto que se encontraba "charlando" con sus acompañantes. Cuando súbitamente sus ojos presencian una escena desagradable: La joven de cabello negro rodeó el cuello de Light con ambos brazos, mientras reían torpemente, y finalmente se besaron ferozmente, acompañando esto con caricias llenas de lujuria, por parte de Julia. La otra chica se limitaba a observar la escena, exhalando el desagradable humo del cigarrillo con total despreocupación. Esta miró a L con picardía, lanzándole un beso hipócrita, mientras señalaba a Light y a su amiga diciéndole con los labios "tu amigo agasaja".

Esto enfureció al detective, quién se giró automáticamente para ignorarlos. En el momento en que el concierto da por finalizado, el celular de ambos genios suena, mostrando en pantalla que serían llevados nuevamente al hotel en Miami.

-¿Amor, ya te vas?- pregunta Julia, alejando sus manos de la camisa de Light, que estaba desabrochada de unos cuantos botones.

-Esto… yo… - ni siquiera podía leer con claridad el mensaje; la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder, ya que desapareció simultáneamente, dejando a una shockeada pelirroja y a una histérica pelinegra, exigiendo al aire que le devolvieran a su "amante".

Todos los participantes aparecen de nuevo en la recepción del cuarto, ganándose la mirada estupefacta del otro equipo…

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**Bueno, aquí les dejó el capítulo del día (o debería decir del bimestre, sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar, lo siento ._.)**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado (fue una total locura, lo se! X3) pero igual espero no les haya parecido tan espantoso como a mi D:**

**Reviews o tomatazos? ^¬^´**


	11. Question

**XI.- Question**

Después de unos momentos, los participantes del equipo ganador, junto con la anfitriona, aparecen frente al otro equipo. Obviamente el último equipo pareció totalmente confundido por el estado de los otros.

-¿Light? ¡¿Light? ¿¡Qué le paso a mi Light!- exclama histéricamente Misa, corriendo hacia su "novio".

-¡Rayos, no lo había visto!- exclama Asuka, observando también el estado de su amigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunta Shinji a Rihanna, quien observaba algo contrariada el estado de Yagami.

-Amm… digamos que a nuestro castañito se le pasaron las copas, y ¡yo no me hago responsable de esto!- se retira corriendo hacia la puerta -¡Que tengan una linda noche!- cierra de un portazo, lavándose las manos de toda culpa.

-Maldita Rihanna- gruñe Sasuke -; mira que hacerse de la vista gorda…

-En eso tienes razón**~-** apoya Naruto yendo a la cocina por algo de comer.

-¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo todos ustedes en bolita?- exclama la piloto pelirroja, al ver que los demás, a excepción de Misa y Gaara, estaban sentados en el piso, formando una rueda.

-Nada; sólo estábamos jugando.- responde Sakura, viendo a Sasuke expectativamente, buscando algún indicio de que hubiera estado con "alguien".

-Bueno; parece que ya es tarde, iré a dormir.- dice Ayanami de forma monótona, dirigiéndose a la habitación donde dormía.

-¡Es demasiado temprano!- responde Naruto -¡Yo no iré a dormir!

El resto de los huéspedes tampoco parecían querer dormir, a excepción de Rei. El piloto de evas de cabello plateado aprovecha la situación para tener un momento de privacidad. Sonríe mientras se incorpora del suelo, acercándose a su amigo castaño.

-Pues yo sí tengo algo de sueño- dice Kaworu, abrazando por la espalda a Shinji -, ¿me acompañarás?- pregunta, susurrándole en la oreja.

-Ah, c-claro…- responde torpemente, sonrojándose al escuchar el tono de aquella palabras.

-Anda, vamos.- lo obliga a pararse con lentitud, mientras se dirigían a su cama, pasando inadvertidos entre los demás.

El resto se limitó a hacer lo de siempre; charlar, buscar algo de comer, pelear por el sofá… Gaara continuaba en si sitio, pensando un sinfín de cosas. En ese momento Ai se acerca para sentarse a su lado, como de costumbre.

-¿Por qué no quisiste seguirles la corriente? No te hubiera matado "jugar" un rato.

-Odio ese tipo de cosas.

-Para mí es igual realmente…

-Pero no tuviste ningún problema en jugar, ¿O sí?

-¿A qué te refieres?- ahora estaba confundida.

-No tuviste problema en responder la pregunta que te hicieron…- por alguna razón sentía que algo en él se retorcía por dentro, y definitivamente no era ningún shukaku.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Sentarou?

-Como se llame…

-No hallo nada de malo en eso. Simplemente respondí lo que me preguntaron.

-Así que hasta tú te has dejado llevar por el "amor"… ¿No es así?

-He aprendido. Sé que el amor sólo causa problemas; por eso no hallé nada malo en decirlo. Igual no volveré a cometer el mismo error…

-¿Ah no…?

-¿Qué quieres dar a entender con eso?

-Sólo que… yo nunca he sabido qué es el amor- mira hacia un punto perdido de la sala -; y nunca le he preguntado a nadie qué es, o cómo se siente…

-No es agradable saberlo.

-¿Por qué no?- la mira, algo confundido -Te conozco poco, pero puedo tener la confianza para preguntarte qué es el amor.

-Es…- fija su vista en el suelo, intentando recordar aquellas sensaciones -Cómo decirlo… es algo que te hace… feliz.

-¿Feliz?

-Así es. Cuando estás con esa persona, disfrutas el momento. Disfrutas su compañía; las conversaciones, y te sientes en confianza de poder decirle lo que sea.

Aquello dejó al pelirrojo algo anonadado, analizando lo que acababa de escuchar. Tras un momento en que espantaba una idea de su cabeza, volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Entonces el amor es igual a la amistad?

-No sabría decirte muy bien cuál sea la diferencia entre esos dos sentimientos- continúa, elevando su vista para verlo fijamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo -. Digamos que la amistad simplemente se basa en la fraternidad. Te agrada estar con los amigos, pero hasta cierto punto. A los amigos no siempre les cuentas tus más profundos secretos, preocupaciones o dudas. A la persona que te gusta sí, y deseas estar con ella. Te molesta que esté con alguien más, y quieres que sólo esté contigo.

-¿Podría decirse que el amor es una relación obsesiva?

-Quizás. Pero dicen que el amor es lo que vuelve felices a las personas. Yo nunca lo he comprobado, y no tengo interés en volver a experimentarlo.

-Entiendo…

Ambos quedan en silencio, sin recordar realmente el por qué habían empezado esa conversación tan trivial. El amor no es algo que ellos tomaran como el resto de las personas, y sin embargo, por alguna razón deseaban entablar cualquier conversación que estuviera relacionada con la palabra cada que hablaban entre ellos. Sus sentimientos se volvían cada vez más confusos para ambos, y encajaban perfectamente en los puntos discutidos anteriormente. Estaban dubitativos entre cuál era la franja que dividía su relación: simple amistad, o extraño amor.

Permanecen así, ignorando a los demás. Naruto y Sasuke volvían a perseguirse y gritarse como de costumbre; Misa tratando de buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que Light recobrara su sentido común (se la había pasado diciendo incoherencias todo el rato); Sakura preguntando a su "buena amiga" Asuka cómo estuvo el concierto, formando una bolita a la que después se unió Misa, quien se cansó de hacer de enfermera con su novio.

De mientras, Shinji y Kaworu estaban en la habitación donde dormían los chicos, con las luces apagadas. Habían decidido tener un momento más "privado", lejos de todos los demás. Obviamente quien estaba tomando todas las iniciativas era Kaworu, ya que el piloto castaño era demasiado tímido como para pensar siquiera en flirtear con su compañero en un momento así. Ambos estaban recostados de lado en la cama del de cabello plateado, procurando no hacer demasiado escándalo.

-Kaworu… no creo que debamos…- soltaba más suspiros por los roces a su piel -…hacer esto…

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Kaworu con una inocencia fingida, que derretía al otro -Es el mejor momento privado que podríamos tener… cuando es de día, me es muy difícil poder besarte porque todos nos miran...- besa lentamente la mejilla de su pareja, acariciando con sus manos la espalda del castaño -¿Es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo al menos un momento?- torna su voz afectada, intentando hacer que Shinji sintiera culpa.

-¡Claro que quiero! Es sólo que…- es interrumpido por un suave beso, volviendo a su natural voz -Es sólo que me da algo de vergüenza que alguien de los chicos pueda venir y encender la luz…

-¿Y qué?- insiste, frotando con parsimonia aquel corto cabello café -No estamos haciendo nada malo… sólo nos estamos besando. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas…?

-¡No me avergüenza lo nuestro!- rápidamente le da un beso más intenso al Lilith, para demostrarle que era sincero -Sabes que me has hecho muy feliz… pero tú sabes que soy tímido…

-Y es justo lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti… - dice en un tono más dulce, volviendo a darle otro beso de pluma, que hizo sonrojar aún más a Shinji -Te quiero tanto…

-Yo también te quiero Kaworu…- murmura débilmente, colgándose de su cuello mientras comenzaba a llenar el rostro de éste de besos cada vez más apasionados. Pronto comenzó a perder la vergüenza, dejándose llevar por las caricias y besos del otro piloto. Empiezan a dar leves vueltas en el colchón, sintiéndose totalmente en libertad, totalmente solos…

De pronto escuchan cómo alguien ingresa a la habitación, prendiendo el foco. Se levantan un poco para ver quién era, y descubren que era el pelinegro de las ojeras. El detective los mira, limitándose a decir:

-Pueden seguir, no me molesta en lo absoluto.- apaga la luz tan rápido como la había encendido, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.

-Gracias… ¿Ryuzaki, verdad?- dice Kaworu, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Así es. Vine a dormir; ignórenme.

Los dos jóvenes vuelven con sus besos y caricias, mientras el pelinegro se limitaba a acostarse y taparse con las sábanas. Los ve un poco de reojo, sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro. En ese momento, alguien más ingresa también a la habitación, volviendo a alertar a los enamorados. Afortunadamente no prendió la luz. Sólo que esta vez el que entró estaba en pocas facultades de prestar atención a lo que Kaworu y Shinji hicieran.

-Es Light.- murmura el piloto de cabello plateado.

-¿Está borracho, no?- pregunta Ikari a su novio.

-Sí; no nos prestará ni la menor atención.- sonríe, mientras ambos vuelven a lo suyo.

-¿Dónde… dónde estás, Ryuzaki?- exclama, mientras difícilmente se mantenía en pie.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Light?- el detective se sienta en la cama, hablando lo suficientemente alto para indicarle al castaño dónde estaba -Haz el favor de no prender la luz.

-Allí estás…- se acerca con torpeza, hasta llegar hasta la cama del detective. Se deja caer al colchón de boca, mientras se incorpora segundos después, arrastrándose para posar sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro.

-Repito: ¿Qué quieres?

-Que me veas…- acerca su cara hasta la de L, quien trataba de alejarse al mismo tiempo -Soy totalmente independiente… he estado… con chicas; he bebido, y tengo muchas más pretendientes… que tú…

-¿Debería importarme?- replica el inglés, tratando de zafarse de Light, cosa que no era muy posible porque no podía ser brusco con alguien ebrio -Deberías estar avergonzado. Vas a besarte con otras, cuando ya tienes novia, y cuando también estás empezando a salir con Asuka…

-¿Asuka?- lo mira terriblemente confundido -¿Q-quién te ha dicho que salgo con ella?

-No es muy difícil darse cuenta…- trata de apartarlo nuevamente -Escucha: ni siquiera estás en condición para entablar una conversación. Será mejor que duer…

-¡Asuka no es mi condenada novia!- exclama furioso, sobresaltando a los otros dos que estaban en la habitación -¡Ni Misa! Tú… ¡Tú lo sabes perfectamente!

-Realmente no lo sé, Yagami-kun.- responde, tratando inútilmente de soltarse del agarre de Light, quien ponía más fuerza para evitar que escapara.

-¡¿Es que eres tan idiota?

-¿Qué?

-¡No me interesan ninguna de las malditas chicas que dijiste, o que besé hace rato!- acerca más su rostro al de L, quien se apartaba con confusión -La única persona… que me interesa…- el rubor que tenía en sus mejillas por la borrachera se confundía con el de su vergüenza -…Eres tú, Ryuzaki…

-Estás delirando.- sentencia el detective, más molesto que nunca.

-¡Que no estoy delirando, maldita sea!

-Lo estás. Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien; te ayudaré a llegar a tu cama para que…- es interrumpido abruptamente al ser besado frenéticamente por Light, siendo mareado por aquél fuerte sabor a alcohol que despedía. Intenta zafarse con más ansías, pero le era inútil cualquier esfuerzo. Podía darle una patada para detener aquello, pero sabía que sería una total locura. Pronto comienza a dejar de forcejear, limitándose a dejar que Light parara de besarlo cuando quisiera. En un momento en que el menor se apoyó torpemente en el pecho de L, éste cae de espaldas en la cama, quedando con los brazos completamente extendidos.

- Te deseo, Ryuzaki…- le susurra el universitario al separar sus labios, antes de caer profundamente dormido, encima del detective.

-…

L se limita a mirarlo. Ni siquiera podía quitarlo de encima, porque se arriesgaba a despertarlo. Decide acomodarse lo mejor posible, y tratar de dormir, con el peso de Light encima.

"Yagami-kun es como los demás."- suelta un suspiro de decepción, fijando sus ojos perdidamente en el techo -"Creí que era diferente, pero sólo es un adolescente más"…

Finalmente, después de largas horas, todos se retiran a dormir, concluyendo así aquel extravagante día.

Finalmente llega la mañana, el día en que sería la primera eliminación. Algunos se levantan con pesadez (a excepción de Naruto). Kaworu y Shinji habían decido dormir juntos, sin sentirse incómodos el uno con el otro; aún no despertaban. En el cuarto de los chicos, casi nadie se había levantado, cuando entra sin previo aviso cierta modelo buscando a su "novio".

-¡Light!- lo busca con su acostumbrada efusividad, pero queda en shock ante lo que ve -¡¿Light?

Su adorable castaño, plácidamente dormido junto con un horroroso pervertido de ojeras; ambos en la misma cama, y en una posición que dejaba mucho de qué hablar. No tardó en soltar un chillido que sobresaltó a ambos genios, y al resto de los que dormían allí.

-¡Carajo; ¿Tienes que gritar?- bufa el ninja Uchiha, desenterrando su cabeza de las sábanas que lo cubrían.

-Misa-chan...- el detective se levanta un poco, con la expresión afectada por aquél agudo grito -¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Eres un pervertido!- señala a Light, quien apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de dónde estaba -¡Si en diez minutos Light no viene a la sala a darme una explicación coherente de lo que le hiciste, juro que te mataré!- se retira tan rápido como había llegado, sollozando, y esperando que su amiga Sakura ya estuviera despierta para poder contarle aquella "desgracia".

Finalmente todo vuelve a quedar en armonioso silencio.

-Vaya con esa chica…- gruñe Sasuke, volviéndose a tapar con las sábanas -Siento pena por quien sea su novio…

-Ahh… qué jaqueca…- Light termina de reaccionar, dándose cuenta del porqué de la reacción de la rubia. Una vez bien despierto, se horroriza terriblemente, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se calentaban en extremo -Ryu-Ryuzaki…- mira al pelinegro intensamente, temiendo decir lo que se preguntaba en su mente -¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¡¿Por qué estoy en tu cama?

-¿En verdad no recuerdas nada, Light-kun?- pregunta el pelinegro, procurando no mostrar expresión.

-No…- sostiene su cabeza con su mano izquierda -Sólo recuerdo que en el concierto conocí a dos chicas muy excéntricas, y… y…- mira con desesperación a su amigo, buscando alguna pista en sus negros ojos -¡Por favor Ryuzaki! ¿Sabes qué ocurrió? ¡Tienes que decírmelo!- lo toma bruscamente de los hombros, sacudiéndolo levemente.

-No tengo que ser yo quien te diga eso. Es mejor que lo recuerdes por tu cuenta- responde parsimoniosamente, zafándose del agarre del menor -. Iré a desayunar. Te recomiendo que tú también lo hagas.

-¡Ryuzaki, no hagas esto!- lo toma del brazo, ahora más nervioso por el hecho de que L no quisiera decirle nada -Yo… ¿Te hice algo?- pregunta nervioso, esperando que no fuera así.

-Escucha, Light…- el inglés lo mira, sintiéndose algo culpable por la manera en que lo estaba tratando -No te preocupes. Nada de lo que hiciste ayer fue a consciencia. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-No me estás diciendo nada- replica sin soltarlo -. Si no te molesta, ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasó?

-Porque sé que podría ser algo… repugnante para ti.

-¿A qué te refieres con repugnante?- ahora temía lo peor.

-En serio, déjalo así.- logra liberarse aprovechando la confusión de Light, dirigiéndose al baño para poder estar a solas.

El castaño queda sentado en el colchón, sin atreverse a hacer nada más. Seguramente alguien más pudo haber visto lo que ocurrió, pero le daba algo de pavor saber qué era. Simplemente no podía imaginarse el hecho de haberle hecho algo al detective que hiciera que éste lo odiara.

"¿Será que… lo insulté? ¿Lo golpeé? O…"- súbitamente se sonroja, mientras mira las sábanas con incredulidad -"No. No pudo haber sido eso. ¡Sería lo peor que habría hecho en mi vida! Pero quizás es por eso por lo que Ryuzaki ni siquiera se atreve a decírmelo."- se levanta rápidamente, cambiándose de ropa, mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para poder hablar con Asuka, quien parecía ser la mejor que podría comprender aquello.

En la sala, cierto rubio esperaba ansiosamente a que su buen amigo azabache despertara. Naruto sostenía entre sus manos algo que lo mataba de la risa, pero que al mismo tiempo le gustaba. En cuanto ve llegar a Sasuke, no duda en soltar la sorpresa.

-¡Sasuke! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que despertaras!

-¿Por qué tan risueño, Naru…?- apenas ve lo que el ninja zorruno sostenía entre las manos, se eriza como un gato, poniéndose al borde de la histeria -¡Ah no! ¡Ni te creas que con ese traje! ¡Estás demente!

-¡Es lo que me debes! ¡Adelante! ¡Sé hombre y cumple tu promesa como tal!

-¡Maldito seas Uzumaki!

Naruto sólo suelta una gran carcajada, ansioso por ver a su buen amigo Uchiha cumpliendo la "apuesta".

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**Buee, aquí actualizando de nuevo (ando depresiva, tenía que hacer algo para distraerme ._.)**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo; creo que las dejé satisfechas, a las fans del KaworuxShinji, y quizás también a las del GaaraxAi x). También a las del LightxL… (okya la paro ._.) ¡Espero sus comentarios! :3**

**(Soné muy fría ahora ¿no? ._.)**


	12. Elimination

**XII.- Elimination**

La mañana seguía presente, mientras los chicos se preparaban para la eliminación. Aunque les doliera admitirlo, ninguno quería perderse la oportunidad de ganar el gran premio.

Kaworu y Shinji se limitaban a conversar tranquilamente, esperando a que el momento llegara. Misa y Sakura no paraban de preguntarse si podrían tener sus preciadas citas. Naruto entreteniéndose de lo lindo al ver al "gran" Sasuke usando una lindo vestido mientras le servía apetitosos platos de ramen (platos que se le antojaban más al ver quién se los servía). Gaara y Ai, como siempre, tan sólo teniendo pequeñas conversaciones que ya no se molestaban en profundizar. Rei conversaba con L acerca del futuro que ella podría tener como detective en lugar de piloto; y Light esperaba con sobre humana impaciencia a que Asuka se dignara a salir del baño, ya que la señorita no podía dejar de arreglarse a pesar de que su amigo estuviera en un ataque de crisis nerviosa.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ¡¿Es que no puedes esperarme, imbécil?— la alemana hace su dichosa aparición muy malhumorada; el castaño había estado tocando como un maniático con tal de obligarla a salir cuanto antes. Incluso llegó a dar patadas a la puerta.

— ¡¿Crees que me comportaría así si no fuera urgente?— exclama totalmente desquiciado, maldiciéndose por sentirse así de ansioso.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Anda, vayamos a otra parte del hotel para hablar con más calma!— lo toma rápidamente del brazo, arrastrándolo a cualquier otro sitio que no estuviera infestado de insoportables gritos o correteos.

Deciden ir a la piscina del hotel, donde sólo había personas ocupadas en nadar. Sería imposible que alguno pudiera interesarse en lo que dijeran. Se sientan en una pequeña esquina, apartados de cualquier chorro de agua que pudiera alcanzarlos.

—Bien; suéltalo. — Asuka parecía querer ir directo al grano.

—Asuka, yo… lo eché todo a perder…— responde suspirando.

— ¿Por qué dices que lo arruinaste?— pregunta confundida — ¿Le dijiste algo ayer?

—Eso es lo que no sé… Sé que hice algo, porque él se niega a decírmelo. Y eso es lo que me preocupa…

— ¿No piensas que quizás sólo te le declaraste y él no te dice nada porque tiene que pensar primero lo que siente?

— ¡Eso sería aún peor!

— ¿Pero por qué?

—Porque yo quería decírselo de otra forma… en algún sitio adecuado, con un ambiente seductor… No quería hacerlo totalmente ebrio…— suelta un gran suspiro al decir las últimas palabras.

—Ahh, relájate— le da una palmadita en el hombro —. Puedes arreglarlo. Simplemente actúa normal, pero observa las reacciones que tiene contigo. Cuando intentes ser amable con él, observa si se sonroja o algo por el estilo. Tu prioridad no será ahora el mimarlo, sino ver cómo reacciona cuando lo haces, ¿Entiendes?

—Sí; lo sé, pero… ¿Qué tal si todo empeora ahora?

—No creo que empeore. Como dije, es muy obvia la atracción que también siente por ti… sólo que no sabe como demostrarlo…— hace un chasquido con la lengua, molesta por el hecho que acababa de mencionar —. Definitivamente creo que me haré cargo del asunto. ¡No puedo esperar más! Ustedes son muy lentos.

— ¡No hables como si fueras una experta!

—Lo soy. —responde con altanería.

—Ah, di lo que quieras…

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer—vuelve a decir la pelirroja, formando con su mano una "v"—. Tan sólo finge que no pasó nada. ¿Sabes hacer eso, cierto?

«Jo, actuar para mí es como respirar…» piensa orgullosamente Yagami, formando una sonrisita engreída, que terminó por irritar a Asuka.

—Bueno, tu expresión me ha dejado en claro que sí, así que no molestes…— se para de su sitio, esperando a que Light hiciera lo mismo.

El resto del día transcurrió, en espera de la tan importante eliminación.

Al final de la noche, todos hacen su aparición en la playa, donde Rihanna los había citado. Los perdedores estaban algo tensos, pero procuraban no demostrarlo.

Finalmente, la friki- adolescente hace su aparición, con su genio-esclavo. Les lanza una rápida miradita, antes de pensar qué es exactamente lo que tendría que decir en esos momentos como anfitriona.

—Bueno… me da algo de pena que sea así, porque realmente todos me caen muy bien. Pero lamentablemente uno tiene que irse… ¡Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—Deja tu estúpido diálogo dramático, que tú eres quien decidió el modus operandi de esta idiotez de reallity. —corta groseramente el ninja de cabello azabache.

—Okok, dejaré de decir intros de telenovela, porque ciertas personas son algo amargadas para entenderlos…—mira exclusivamente al "bocón"—. Bien Sasuke, así funciona la cosa: Escoges a las dos personas que estén en el vórtice final para ser eliminados, y luego le sueltas la bomba al desafortunado, ¿Va?

—Sí, como sea…— observa a los integrantes del equipo contrario, recorriéndolos lentamente con la vista.

Finalmente, después de soltar una sonrisa algo diabólica, abre la boca para decir el nombre de sus dos posibles candidatos:

—Sakura Haruno y Misa Amane… díganme una razón por la cual no debo eliminar a alguna de ustedes. — suelta una risita algo burlona, al ver la expresión de las dos chicas.

El resto de los integrantes del equipo sueltan un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción; podían quedarse un poco más.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tú no debes eliminarme porque sabes perfectamente que soy la única que puede cuidarte aquí!— exclama la peli rosa, totalmente alterada— ¡Además no soy débil, eso lo sabes bien!

—Exactamente—responde el Uchiha, ensanchando más su sardónica sonrisa —. Misa, ¿alguna razón por la cual crees que debes recibir mi perdón?

—El muy ególatra lo está disfrutando…— dice Naruto por lo bajito, siendo escuchado por la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, quien sólo chasqueó la lengua.

—Misa-Misa sabe que no es muy buena, pero no quiere separarse de su amado Light, ¡Porque se pondrá muy triste!— comienza a sollozar, mientras trata de tocar el corazón del chico con sus preciosas facciones de modelo.

Sasuke mira de reojo al castaño, quien no podía evitar sonreír un poco al ver que era muy probable que su pesadilla rubia se fuera.

«Misa es una chica estúpida, de eso no hay duda». Piensa el azabache, meditando lo que haría «Definitivamente sólo ocupa un lugar innecesario aquí. Sakura, a pesar de no ser linda, es mucho mejor que ella a raudales…»

Finalmente toma su decisión, mirando a ambas chicas, que estaban más que carcomidas por los nervios.

—Misa Amane—comienza el ninja, mirando fijamente a la modelo, que ya comenzaba a sollozar—. Definitivamente no habría diferencia si estuvieras aquí o no. Pero eso es justamente lo que te hace especial.

— ¿Qué? No te entiendo…

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo Sasuke!—brama la joven Haruno, más que descontrolada.

—Sakura— el mencionado la mira con sus penetrantes y arrogantes ojos—. Eres muy buena en los retos, eso no lo dudo… Pero es precisamente por lo que te eliminaré. Así tendremos mucho más ventaja…

— ¡¿Qué?— ahora sí estaba furiosa con su "amado".

—Y también… lo hago porque simplemente ya no te soporto. Así que piérdete, Sakura.

— ¡Bien! ¡Parece que la eliminación ha terminado!— exclama la americana—. Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero tendrás que irte. ¡Oh, genio~! Ya sabes que hacer~—ante la orden, el aburrido genio hace una pequeña nube sobre la pobre ninja de la hoja, quien soltó un chillido, desapareciendo al instante.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre Sakura?...— pregunta Naruto a la castaña, abriendo mucho los ojos por aquél terrible grito por parte de su compañera ninja.

—Nada~— responde cantarinamente Rihanna, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano derecha—. Simplemente la envié a su casa por medio de una espiral de tiempo abstracta y retorcida. Nada grave~.

—Ahhh, sólo eso…— el rubio la mira como alguien que observa a un sicótico.

— ¡Bueno, ya podemos irnos!—exclama alegremente la "anfitriona"—. Mañana será su siguiente reto, así que deben esforzarse mucho— se dirige hacia un carro que sólo Dios sabrá donde habrá salido, mientras se despide—. ¡Se cuidan!

El resto queda unos segundos ahí, parados como un grupo de retrasados, hasta que deciden mover los pies y dirigirse hacia el hotel.

« ¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Dejó a Misa a propósito!» piensa el castaño con rabia, mientras avanzaba junto con el resto.

—¡Light~!— la modelo por la que tanto maldecía se le cuelga por detrás, derribándolo en la arena.

—Misa… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?— exclama, controlando sus ganas de golpearla por tremenda caída.

— ¿No te da gusto que no fuera eliminada? ¡Ahora podré tener mi cita contigo!— continúa diciendo, sin borrar su efusiva sonrisa.

— ¿De qué cita estás hablando?— ve al detective pasar por su lado, sin que éste le dirigiera una sola mirada. Iba con Rei Ayanami—. Misa, quítate de encima.

— ¡Oh, claro!— se levanta, esperando a que su "novio" también se levantara — ¡Mañana después del reto, tendremos una cita!— toma el brazo de Light en cuanto éste se levanta.

«Maldita sea». Piensa el japonés más que harto. «Tengo que asegurarme de ser el ganador en el reto de mañana… Y así Misa dejará de ser un estorbo».

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**Bueno, aquí el otro cap. Lamento la demora, pero ¡He podido reparar mi chompu yo solita! *O* Ahora está mucho más rápida y optimizada, ¡No más peligro de que tenga virus~!**

**Okya x)**

**Espero les haya gustado, blah blah blah… xDDD**

**Reviews muy bien recibidos y tomatazos desalentadores para mi pobre alma… okno x)**

**¡Se cuidan!**


	13. Bonus

**::*:: Magical World~**** Especial de ****año nuevo****::*::**

En un foro podía apreciarse una gran audiencia, que clamaba con gran energía para que comenzara pronto el programa.

— ¡Hi hi! —Rihanna saluda alegremente— ¡Este es un capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes, que han seguido este reallity con tanta emoción! ¡Saludos desde Miami, junto con toda mi audiencia nipona!

Las personas que yacían en los asientos comienzan a gritar y aplaudir, algunos con más emoción que otros, pero al fin y al cabo, animando aquel especial televisivo. La castaña anfitriona estaba sentada en una silla acolchonada, sosteniendo un micrófono. Una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de volver a hablar:

—Sé que me he retrasado un poco poniendo los retos para nuestros adorados personajes, pero créanme que no es tan fácil decidir a quien se debe eliminar… Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué les parece una pequeña charla con nuestros queridos concursantes? ¡También merecen un descanso!

Vuelve a escucharse un clamor general, mientras las chicas pedían a gritos que ya se mostraran los bishönens de sus sueños. Rihanna volvió a tomar aire, antes de comenzar con las presentaciones.

— ¡Ahora, un aplauso para todos ellos! ¡Desde la entrañable Death Note, impresionándonos con su encanto, ternura e intelecto: Light Yagami, L y Misa Amane!

Infinidad de gritos se hicieron presentes en cuanto los mencionados personajes aparecieron tras el telón que se encontraba detrás de la conductora. Mostrando su acostumbrada personalidad fría, arrogante y algo apática que, como era de esperarse, simplemente incrementó el clamor por parte de las féminas. Misa era la única que parecía reaccionar ante los admiradores, lanzando una infinidad de besos y agradecimientos. Toman su lugar en las sillas ya reservadas, mientras esperaban a que anunciaran al resto de sus compañeros.

— ¡Del peligroso mundo ninja emergen estos tres luchadores que han sabido ganarse a los televidentes por sus técnicas y por sus sexys cuerpos: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Gaara del desierto!

Los jóvenes entraron al estudio; el rubio saludando efusivamente a sus seguidoras, mientras los otros dos se limitaban a ignorar olímpicamente el mar de exclamaciones.

— ¡Provenientes de Neon Genesis Evangelion, los pilotos de los temidos y admirados evas: Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley, Rei Ayanami y Kaworu Nagisa!

Los chicos aparecieron, mostrándose más "humanos" y educados que los anteriores, saludando cortésmente y mostrando una sonrisa natural. Quizás la peli azul carecía de sentimiento, pero parecía hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

— ¡Y por último, pero no menos importante, el alma de Jigoku Shoujo, encargada de purgar a las personas viles: Ai Enma, mejor conocida como la chica infernal!

La última participante del programa entró mostrando su acostumbrado rostro tan "lleno" de sentimiento. Y graciosamente, su infinita frialdad era la que no paraba de enloquecer a los fans masculinos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar correspondiente, Rihanna comenzó con la interacción.

—Bueno mis chicos, como bien les dije, ustedes son casi tan populares como las estrellas pop actuales. Así que deben ser corteses a lo que mis invitados pregunten o pidan, ¿Entendido?

—Siempre y cuando no sea algo que ponga en riesgo nuestra dignidad —responde Sasuke, que tenía apoyada su codo en el descansa brazos, con la mano empuñada como soporte a su rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! O al menos no creo… —lo último fue dicho en un tono bajito—. Ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes desea hacer alguna pregunta a nuestros queridos invitados?

Una mano se levantó entre la multitud. Era un hombre cuyo cabello pelirrojo le llegaba hasta las piernas, y usaba unos lentes. Su sonrisa de dientes afilados se mostraba en su máximo esplendor por la emoción.

—A ver, a ver… Tú eres Grell Sutcliff, de la serie de Kuroshitsuji —Rihanna muestra una sonrisa divertida al nombrar al personaje—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar, Grell-chan?

— ¡¿Cómo osas poner "chan" al terminar mi nombre? ¡Voy a anotarte en mi lista de víctimas!—hace uno de sus momentáneos berrinches, antes de volver a ponerse cuerdo—. Ah, sí… Quiero hacer una pregunta para el sexy Light Yagami… —terminó aquel nombre con un guiño sensual dirigido directamente al citado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del universitario, mientras los demás contenían risas, a excepción de L, que ahora se encontraba casi matando con la mirada al osado shinigami.

— ¿Y qué es lo que le quieres preguntar? —dice la castaña, controlando sus ganas de reír.

— Sí, eso… —hace amago de pensar, colocando su dedo índice en su mejilla izquierda—. Es algo tan simple… ¿¡Cómo es posible que estés enamorado de semejante engendro! —señala con su imponente dedo al detective, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar—. ¡Si tienes esos gustos tan horribles, claramente soy mejor partido que él!

— ¡¿Qué… cómo-te- atreves-? —el japonés ya se había levantado de su asiento, más que indignado.

— ¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —La modelo estaba hecha una furia— ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi queridísimo novio es un vil homosexual como tú?

— ¡No te atrevas a insultarme humana, o voy a cortarte esa cabeza piojosa que tienes!

— ¡A ver, a ver! —Rihanna comenzaba a preocuparse— ¡No se me alboroten, que apenas estamos comenzando!

— ¿Tú, un mejor partido? —un rubio que se encontraba en la multitud se levanta rápidamente, desafiando directamente a Grell con la mirada—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a compararte con L-sama, travesti?

— ¡Mello, tranquilo! —tanto Rihanna como Matt, quien se hallaba sentado al lado del alemán, intentaban serenarlo. Near, que estaba a poca distancia de ellos, se limitó a menear la cabeza, avergonzándose de su compañero.

— ¡Agradece que soy comprensiva y como la dama que soy no mataré a un escuincle como tú! —el shinigami se hallaba tentando de sacar su motosierra y cortar en trocitos a aquellos estúpidos humanos.

— ¡Hey, tranquilos! —La castaña hace un gesto con la mano derecha, para intentar marcar el orden—. Light, ¿podrías contestar la pregunta? Así, Grell estará satisfecho ¡digo, satisfecha! —sonríe al shinigami pidiendo una disculpa por su "error"— y no habrá ningún intento de asesinato aquí.

—Ehh… bueno, yo…

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras el público esperaba ansioso por la respuesta de Yagami, que ahora se hallaba temblando internamente. El detective se mantenía sereno, pero muy alerta; Misa apretaba considerablemente los puños, en caso de que la respuesta de Light fuera lo que ella no esperaba. Las fanáticas del yaoi parecían casi dar saltitos en su asiento, atentas a las reacciones de la pareja de genios.

— Bueno… ¡P-primeramente, ¿Quién rayos dice que estoy enamorado de Ryuzaki?

Un suspiro de resignación y enojo invadió el foro, mientras miles de miradas asesinas se clavaban en el universitario.

— ¡Es tan obvio! —exclama una espectadora— ¡Por Dios, Light! ¡Si ya todos vimos que le dijiste a Asuka lo que sentías por él! ¿Quieres ponerte en ridículo y hacer que L te odie?

Miles de cabecitas femeninas cabecearon a favor de la opinión de aquella fan girl, regresando rápidamente su vista de nuevo a Light.

—Agh, malditas sean todas ustedes… —se rasca un poco la cabeza—. Bueno… yo… no sé por qué realmente… ¿quizás el estar veinticuatro horas junto a este fenómeno hizo que me obsesionara con él?

— ¡Hijo mío! —Soichiro se levanta de algún lugarcito por allí, indignado— ¡No puede ser cierto que seas gay! ¡Sabía que Ryuzaki terminaría por desviarte del camino! ¡Siempre lo presentí!

— ¡Papá! —El castaño sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas, con la ira y la vergüenza entremezclada— ¡cierra la p… la boca-!

— ¡Hombre con usted! —Exclama Asuka desde su sitio, gesticulando con las manos—. ¡¿Es que es de esas personas con mente cerrada?

— ¡Cierto, cierto! —el resto de las fans apoyaban a la pelirroja, haciendo porras.

— ¡Pero es de mi hijo Light Yagami de quien estamos hablando! ¡¿Es que no lamentan perder a un macho como él?

—Bueno, eso es cierto… —las chicas sueltan un suspiro, mostrándose algo tristes. Sin embargo, recuperan rápidamente la energía—. ¡Pero es por el bien del yaoi! ¡Si ya sabemos que no podemos tenerlo, al menos juntémoslo con otro chico lindo inalcanzable, yay!

— ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con todas ustedes? —se abre paso, dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar lleno de enfermas. En cuanto desaparece, todas vuelven al tema central.

—Bueno… al menos, siempre podemos hacer que las reacciones de las personas hablen por sí solas —la americana chasquea los dedos, llamando a su genio—. Como no quieren mostrar sus sentimientos, ¡Juntémoslos a la fuerza!

Y antes de que siquiera pudieran reaccionar, ambos chicos son levantados de las sillas, mientras sus pies prácticamente se deslizaron en la dirección contraria al otro por la magia del ayudante de Rihanna, besándose precipitadamente.

— ¡Kyaaa! —un grito general por parte de las mujeres retumbó en la sala, al tiempo que la escena fue grabada y fotografiada a la velocidad de la luz.

—Y ahí tienen la prueba —la anfitriona suelta una risita pervertida, mientras observaba a los genios, que se habían separado con rapidez, obviamente más rojos que un tomate—. ¡Ni se les ocurra decir que no sienten nada por el otro, no somos estúpidas! Sus caras son un libro abierto.

— ¡L-sama, ¿Por qué? —el aprendiz rubio se retorcía de rabia en su asiento, maldiciendo de las formas más viles a Yagami, mientras Matt trataba de cubrirle la boca.

—Bien, bien… ¡Ahora, vamos con la segunda pareja que causa casi tanto furor como la primera: Naruto y Sasuke! —los aludidos casi se atragantan con su saliva al escuchar sus nombres, mientras las partidarias de la parejita gritaban emocionadas—. Y bien, ¿Cuándo es que declararán su amor, tórtolos?

— ¿¡WTF! ¡¿Qué shit es esto? —el rubio hacía todo un teatro en su asiento, mientras el azabache mandaba ondas asesinas a aquellas desquiciadas féminas.

—Si intentas hacernos lo mismo que a aquellos tipos, en serio que vas a conocer el infierno en la tierra, Rihanna Erszebeth… —el demonio interno de Uchiha parecía casi salírsele del cuerpo, a lo que la mencionada se apretó un poquito en su asiento, temiendo sólo un poco por su vida.

—Oh, claro que no, Sasuke… —ríe torpemente, jugueteando con su micrófono—. ¡Tan sólo complace a nuestras espectadoras y prometo no volver a meterte en estupideces como esta!

—No puedo complacerlas en algo que no es… —mira de reojo al rubio, quien parecía algo triste ante sus palabras—. ¡¿Y-y a ti que diablos te pasa, imbécil?

— ¿A mí? —Rápidamente cambia su actitud—. ¡Nada! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy igual de indignado que tú?

—Aww… —las chicas pusieron ojos aguados, mirando a Sasuke como reproche.

— ¡¿Y ahora ustedes que? —el ninja de cabello bruno comenzaba a sentirse ¿culpable?

—Están tristes por Naruto, ya que tú niegas tu amor… —Rihanna hace un tono muy serio, calando más al orgulloso Uchiha—. ¿Y tú que piensas, Naruto-chan?

— ¡¿Chan? —Sasuke ya se había puesto arisco al escuchar cómo lo llamaban de forma tan cariñosa.

— ¿Yo? Ahh, ¡cómo crees que voy a sentir algo por este patán tan arrogante! —suelta una carcajada, nada convincente para el público.

— ¡Oh, el amor! —Grell había vuelto a levantarse, profesando sus sentimientos en voz alta y haciendo un montón de ademanes para complementar sus palabras—. ¡El dolor de amar con todo tu corazón y no ser correspondido! Sé como te sientes, yo también estoy pasando por esos momentos… ¡Oh, Sebastian! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sólo podré deshacerme de mi tristeza si pruebo tus dulces labios!

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo? —pregunta Gaara más para si mismo que para ser escuchado.

—Es de esas personas que no temen revelar sus sentimientos ni pensamientos —es la simple contestación de Ai, quien estaba sentada al lado suyo.

— ¿Y te gustan las personas como él? —la mira de reojo, atento a sus reacciones en cuanto diera respuesta.

—Son interesantes… —dice tranquilamente, sin dejar de ver al impredecible shinigami.

El ninja pelirrojo frunce un poco el ceño, mirando a aquel tipo que parecía estar robando el interés de su joven amiga. Rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que ocurre, sacude sus pensamientos, tratando de parecer igual de impávido que siempre.

—Bien, parece que no dirás nada, Sasuke… —Rihanna hace una mueca de desagrado, tentada de hacerle lo mismo que a los de Death Note—. Bueno, no me queda otra opción…

Llama a su genio, susurrándole algo. En pocos instantes, una chica extremadamente guapa aparece, acercándose directamente a Naruto, quien aún no lograba entender el por qué. Antes de que pudiera siquiera saludarla, la joven lo besa apasionadamente, robando un grito de sorpresa por parte de las fans del yaoi. Sasuke quedó prácticamente petrificado ante aquello, mientras su cuerpo exigía a gritos pararse e ir a darle un vil puñetazo a aquella zorra.

— ¡Sasuke! —Exigían las chicas, más que alteradas— ¡¿No piensas reclamar a tu hombre?

— ¡¿Qué demonios les importa! —responde grotescamente, con la voz enronquecida—. ¡¿Qué no ven que el bastardo lo está disfrutando…! —en cuanto lo señala observa claramente que su compañero _no_ lo estaba disfrutando. Trataba de zafarse, pero la insistente mujer se empeñaba en profundizar el beso. Y eso fue todo para el ninja, quien hecho una bestia apartó de un brutal empujón a aquella plasta.

—Sasuke… —el rubio lo mira algo sorprendido, al poder apreciar la cara ensombrecida de su compañero—. Graci… —es interrumpido por un rudo puñetazo de parte de quien se suponía era su salvador.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Cómo demonios de tejas besar por cualquier arrastrada que se te ponga enfrente? —Más que molesto, estaba cerca de parecer in psicópata—. ¡¿Si no estoy contigo dejas que te coman vivo?

—Hey Sasuke, contrólate… —Rihanna temía por la existencia física del niño zorruno.

— ¡Y tú! ¡Última vez que le pones mano a _mis _cosas! —un grito de emoción brotó de los labios del público femenino—. ¡¿Y a ustedes que demonios les…? —rápidamente su cerebro procesa lo último que acababa de decir, quedando en blanco.

— ¡Y qué bueno que no te gusta Naruto! —dice Rihanna carcarjeándose, con el sarcasmo impregnado en las palabras—. Si así celas a tus simples amigos, no quiero imaginar cómo celarías a tu pareja…

—C-cállate idiota… —con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, regresa a su asiento, tratando por todos los medios de evitar cualquier mirada de su amigo ninja.

—Bueno, qué sigue… —hace un momento de pausa, recordando a todas las parejas posibles—. ¡Ah, si! ¡También tenemos el tierno y romántico amor entre el frío ninja del desierto y la solitaria chica infernal: Gaara y Ai!

Muchos aplausos por parte del público amante del shöjo intimidaron a los mencionados, que sentían todas las miradas clavadas sobre ellos.

—Por favor chicos, no sean tímidos —la castaña trataba de que siquiera saludaran—. Miren, tenemos a un necio experto que no reconocía cuando estaba enamorado. ¡Misaki, de Junjöu Romantica! —una lámpara del techo ilumina al paranoico adolescente, que estaba acompañado de su pareja— Por favor Misaki, ¿Quieres decir tu opinión?

—Y-yo no sé de qué estás hablando, señorita… —suelta una risita nerviosa, girándose rápidamente al atractivo hombre de cabellos grisáceos de al lado—. ¡Usagi-san, ¿Por qué diablos me trajiste aquí?

—Tú me dijiste que querías venir —responde tranquilamente el escritor, fumando un cigarrillo con aire inocente—. Adoras ver este programa, ¿no lo recuerdas?

— ¡P-pero pudiste haberme convencido de desistir! —comienza a zarandearlo, desesperado—. ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que cumplir mis caprichos, hombre despilfarrador?

—Querido Misaki —canturrea la anfitriona, más que encantada por las reacciones del uke—, recuerda que estoy esperando escuchar tu opinión sobre cómo aceptaste que estabas enamorado de Usami Akihiko…

—Agh… pues, realmente… ceo que no tuve otra opción…—frota su cabello de forma insistente, sintiendo la mirada de Akihiko clavada sobre él.

— ¿Podrías decirles a estos inexpertos —señala a la fría pareja— cuales son los síntomas del amor?

—Creo que Usagi-san sabe mejor esas cosas… —voltea hacia otro lado con vergüenza, recordando todas esas veces en que su pareja se encelaba excesivamente.

— ¡Bien! En ese caso, ¿Usami-san, podría explicarles a estos niños cómo saben cuando están enamorados?

El escritor se levanta de su sitio con elegancia, cerrando los ojos para pensar en una excelente manera de decir su argumento. Luego de unos segundos, comienza a hablar:

—Sabes que la otra persona significa todo para ti cuando no quieres a nadie más de compañía; cuando cada vez que estás con ella tu corazón parece derretirse y sientes cómo el tiempo transcurre fugazmente. Disfrutas las charlas, los leves contactos, y todo lo que hagan en particular. Sabes que la deseas cuando te enfadas si la ves en compañía de otra persona; deseas que tenga sólo ojos para ti, y quieres complacerla en todo lo posible. Tratas de volverte el modelo ideal que ella o él desea, y estarías dispuesto a sacrificar incluso tu felicidad, sólo para que la persona que atesoras en el alma sea feliz.

En cuanto vuelve a su asiento, el silencio se hace presente. Incluso la misma anfitriona estaba muda. Misaki, de forma tímida, pregunta:

— ¿Acaso Usagi-san ha dicho algo malo?

La castaña no tarda en recuperar la compostura, tratando de de no parecer estúpida al haberse dejado llevar.

—N-no, cómo crees… Es sólo que eso… ¡Eso fue hermoso! —Su cara enrojece inevitablemente, mostrando una expresión de dicha— ¡Usami-san es tan elocuente con las palabras!

Las chicas sueltan finalmente un grito desquiciado, mostrando su obvia adoración hacia el escritor de la serie yaoi. Los participantes del juego también habían quedado algo embelesados por aquel discurso tan profundo y emotivo.

— ¡Entonces, ya saben que se aman! , ¿Cierto? —Gaara y Enma fulminan con la mirada a Rihanna, quien se intimidó un poco—. B-bueno, yo sólo trataba de darles un empujoncito… ¡Es que ustedes son tan tímidos que así ninguno de los dos se declarará abiertamente!

El resto del público cabecea a favor de aquel comentario, esperando que aquellos dos fueran pronto más expresivos.

— ¡La última parejita, que probablemente las tiene muy satisfechas, es la de Kaworu y Shinji, quienes ya han declarado su amor abiertamente en el programa! —Les hace una pequeña reverencia, honrando su heroico logro—. Y díganme, ¿Cómo se sienten al estar participando en esto y poder disfrutarse como algo más que amigos?

—Bueno, es algo muy grato y placentero —responde el de cabellos plateados, sonriéndole a su pareja—. El saber que la persona que amas te corresponde es algo hermoso, que toda persona debe experimentar en su vida.

— ¡Waaa! —las fans no pudieron hacer otra cosa que alabarlos, exclamando una petición que añoraban ellos cumplieran: —. ¡Beso, beso!

— ¿Por qué no? —el joven se gira hacia Shinji, interrogándolo con la mirada.

—De acuerdo.

Y después de la confirmación del piloto castaño, se dan un dulce y tierno beso, emocionando al público femenino a más no poder. Después de aquello, Rihanna vuelve a tomar el control del programa, pensando en sus siguientes palabras.

—Entonces, tan sólo queda saber las opiniones de las chicas que también compiten: Misa, ¿Qué es lo que sientes al estar aún en el reallity…? —Observa que la modelo no parecía estar presente, se encontraba sollozando como una niña de cinco años, y parecía que no iba a parar en mucho rato—. Bien… parece que aún no supera lo de Light y L… ¡Asuka! ¿Cómo te sientes al competir por el premio y ayudar a nuestros genios a encontrar el amor?

— ¡No podría ser mejor! —muestra una gran sonrisa, con la mano izquierda empuñada—. ¡Mientras esos dos estén en mis manos, me encargaré de unirlos! ¡Y obviamente no pienso perder el desafío!

— ¡Así se habla, Asuka! ¿Y tú, Rei? ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

—Trataré de dar lo mejor de mí… —parecía no despegar la vista del detective—. Y si gano, ya pensaré que pedir…

—Mhm… algo me dice que tú sientes algo por L, ¿verdad?

La cara de la peli azul enrojece levemente, mirándola con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que no… —tenía talento para mantenerse lo más calmada posible—. Sólo estaba distraída.

—En fin… lo que digas… ¡Muy bien, hasta aquí ha llegado el especial! ¡Espero tengan un buen año nuevo, y manténganse atentos, que el próximo desafío que les espera a estos chicos será algo genial!

— ¡Genial dices tú, que no haces más que observar y divertirte! —exclama Sasuke.

— ¡Se cuidan mucho, y nos veremos en la próxima! ¡Feliz 2010!

**::*::*::*::*::*::*::**

**Y se me cuidan mucho, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Que se diviertan en estas fechas y disfruten sus vacaciones ¡Byonara!**


	14. AVISO

**¡Hi hi~**

No, desafortunadamente este no es un capítulo de actualización ._. Es un aviso para ustedes, mis lectoras (y lectores ;D ) que han estado esperando por un nuevo capítulo de mis fanfics. Lamentablemente tengo que recurrir a esto ya que la página de amor yaoi no me esperará por mucho tiempo, y dentro de unos meses correré el riesgo de que me borre los fics inactivos.

**Si ya clickearon en este aviso, y leen otros fics míos, ya no le den a la otra "disque-actualización"; es el mismo mensaje. **

Se preguntarán "¿Qué tonta excusa nos dará esta escritora floja? XD" (okno) trataré de ser muy breve ^~^´

Desde el año pasado, mi computadora prácticamente murió D: y por fuerzas mayores del destino (entiéndase la crisis económica de México -_-´) aún no me pueden reparar la compu ._. Estaban pensando en comprarme una nueva, pero pues tengo que esperar (mucho tiempo, como se han dado cuenta xDD) y pues… Ahí está el problema. Sí me dejan venir a los cibers, pero sólo a hacer lo indispensable ¬¬ (tarea, imprimir, más tarea… ) y cuando comento fics o cosas así, es porque me bajo los caps al cel , los leo en un rinconcito oscuro de mi cuarto (?) y ya luego vengo para comentar en unos minutitos libres que me quedan :3

También se preguntarán: Si tienes tiempo de comentar, ¿Por qué no actualizas por pedacitos los fics? Y la respuesta es… Me ciclo -.-´ En el ciber al que vengo hay muchas personas observando c.c y yo soy de las que "fluyen cuando están solas" (ok, esa frase sonó rara xD), así que pues lo único que me queda es tratar de escribir lo que se me venga en un cuadernito en casa, esperando hasta que mi papá se saque la lotería mágicamente para que me pueda comprar ya la compu :´3

Lo único que me queda por decir es: ténganme paciencia, actualizaré y terminaré todos mis fics pendientes, eso ténganlo por seguro owo, por menos rating o críticas que reciba, los escribiré hasta el final TTwTT (sonó muy matado esto xDD)

Por último, aquí les dejo un dibujo para los que lean "Magical World!", es del capítulo extra de año nuevo, pa´que vean mis intentos de arte xDDDD. Está coloreado a mano, y se veo opaco porque me lo escanearon a lo wey -.-´

http : / gaararyuzakilove. deviantart. com / #/ d3c3eti (quiten los espacios :3)

**Sin más que decirles, me despido, ¡Byebye!~ ;D**


End file.
